The 2nd Generation
by cutie4ever
Summary: It's been 15 years since TK & Kari saved the Digital World. Now everyone's grown up, with kids. But what happens when their kids get a surprise of the lifetime?
1. Digimon

OMG! I'm back! It's been 4eva! Truth is that my internet has been down on & off for the last two years. So we switched from AOL to SBC yahoo. Sooo sorry for making u all wait, but I'm back and I've had tons of time to think of stories. So here's my sequel to Destined.

It's been 15 years since Kari & TK saved the digital world. Tai is married to Mimi & they have 2 children, 2 boys named Aaron, age 9 & Zach, age 2. Tai is an ambassador & Mimi is a cook on a cooking show. Matt is married to Sora & they have 2 children, 2 boys named Bailey, age 8 & York, age 3. Matt is an astronaut & Sora is a fashion designer. Izzy is a single parent with 1 girl, named Caitlyn, age 6. He is a computer researcher. Joe is also a single parent with 1 boy, named Xavier, age 5. He is a doctor. TK is married to Kari & they have 3 children, 2 boys, named Dallas, age 10 & Walden, age 4. They also have 1 girl named Eden, age 7. TK is a novelist & Kari is a kindergarten teacher.

It was summer vacation & Eden was bored out of her mind. Aaron & Zach were at camp, Bailey & York were with their mom at a fashion show. Caitlyn & Xavier are at their dad's work, Dallas is in his tree house, no girls allowed, & Walden was napping.

"There is nothing to do!" cried Eden. She got up off the couch & whined to her mom. "Mom, I'm bored. Can we do something?"

Kari paused folding laundry, bent down to her child, & smiled. "There are tons of things you can do by yourself. Read a book." Eden made a face, causing Kari to laugh.

"Can I go to the pool?" she asked.

"Not unless your brother goes with you." Kari said, folding laundry again.

"But he's in his tree house!" Eden whined.

"Then you can't go. Why don't you help me fold laundry?"

"No thanks. I'll find something." Eden walked off. She went outside & sat on her porch. "I'm bored. It's not fair." Then she heard something that made her jump. She looked over at an alley. The noise came again. Eden walked slowly over to the alley. She peeked her head in & called out "Hello…"

Something pink jumped onto her head, causing Eden to scream. The pink thing got scared & jumped off. Eden stopped screaming & bent down. "It's okay, little one. I won't hurt you."

The pink thing slowly looked up, still shivering. "It's okay. I'll take care of you. I'm Eden Takaishi." Eden stuck out her hand.

"I'm Poromon." the pink thing jumped into Eden's hand.

Eden's eyes widened. "Wait…you're a…Digimon?" she stuttered.

"Yep. And I'm your partner." Poromon smiled.

Eden's eyes widened even more. "Partner?…No way…" she grinned.

Suddenly, Kari's voice was heard. "Eden! Come back inside!"

"Coming!" Eden yelled, then looked back at Poromon. "Um…I have to go… but I'll come back."

Poromon started to tear up. Eden thought fast. "OK…OK…don't cry…you can come with me."

"Yeah!" Poromon yelled.

"Shhh!" Eden shushed it. "I'm not sure what my mom & dad will say, but for now, pretend you're a stuffed animal."

Poromon nodded & went limp. Eden ran back to her house. Kari was standing, drying her hands off.

"Where were you? And what is that?" Kari asked pointing at the limp Poromon.

"I was walking around & I found this stuffed animal. Can I keep it? Please!" Eden did the puppy-dog look.

Kari laughed. "Fine, as if you don't have enough." Eden ran up to her mom & gave her a huge hug. "Now, I'm done with my work." Kari bent down. "What do you want to do now?"

Eden thought for a minute. "Let's go swimming!"

Kari laughed. "Sure. Go get your bathing suit."

"Okay!" Eden ran up the stairs to her room. She put Poromon on her bed & started to change into her bathing suit.

"What's "swimming"?" Poromon asked.

Eden finished changing & threw on her clothes over. "It's really fun. You get in water & move around." Eden sat down on her bed . "I have to go now. So stay put until I get back." She jumped up, waving & run out of the room.

Poromon was sad & hopped to her window. She watched Eden & Kari walk away, laughing. Suddenly, a noise came from outside the room. Poromon went limp just as Walden came in.

"Yah! A new toy!" He grabbed Poromon & dragged her out of the room.

Uh oh! What will Walden do to Poromon? Will Eden get back in time? Once again, I am soooo sorry I haven't written in forever! But I'm back & ready to write. Please please please review! 


	2. The Difficulties of Digimon

Don't worry. I didn't leave. I was just busy for the last couple of days. Sorry. I'm back. I don't own Digimon, just the characters I make up.

It was 5 o'clock when Eden & Kari finally came home. "Thank you for taking me out for ice cream, Mom." Eden smiles.

"You're welcome. Now I need to start dinner." Kari said, walking into the kitchen.

Eden nods & runs up to her room. "Poromon, you won't believe how much fun I had. First, we…" Eden turned & noticed there was no Poromon on her bed. "Poromon?" Eden started looking for her. "Poromon, this isn't funny. Where are you?" Eden started to panic, when she heard some giggling from the room next to her.

"Walden?" Eden walked to his room. She opens the door slightly & gasps in horror at what she sees.

Poromon is tied up, surrounded by toy soldiers! Poromon say Eden & her eyes widened.

"Walden! Did you go into my room!" Eden yelled, walking in to untie Poromon, but Walden kicked her.

"Get away from my prisoner!" he yelled.

"This is mine. Don't go into my room & take my stuff! I've told you a thousand times." Eden continued to untie Poromon.

Walden started tearing up. "But…but…it's mine!" he starts bawling.

Eden just groans, unties Poromon & sits up. "Walden, don't cry. I'm just taking what's mine."

Kari walked in. "Eden, what did you do to your brother?" she scolds her, walking in & picking up Walden to comfort him.

"I didn't do anything! He went into my room & took my stuffed animal." Eden tried to defend herself.

Kari placed Walden in his bed & turned around. "You're his big sister, Eden. You should be nice. Plus, you have tons of stuffed animals."

Eden, being the stubborn girl she was, glared at her mother. "Fine. Just take his side. You always do!" she shouts, stomping out of the room.

"I can't believe her. I sometimes wish I was an only child." she complained to herself in her room. She puts Poromon on her bed.

"Thank you for saving me." Poromon thanked her.

"No prob. Sorry Walden is such a brat." Eden sat on the bed with Poromon. She lays back, groaning. "Now, about this partner thing."

Poromon jumps onto her stomach, smiling. "Yes. I am your partner."

"So, what does that mean?" Eden sat up extremely fast, throwing Poromon off. "Does that mean I can go to the digital world!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Poromon righted herself up & jumped back on the bed. "Yes. But first we have to find the other 4 digidestined in Japan."

"There are others?" Eden asks, surprised.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Walden is playing with his toys, obviously over the Poromon thing. Dallas was sitting & watching TV. Kari was in the kitchen, chopping up some cucumbers for the cucumber salad.

TK walks in through the door. "I'm home." he takes off his jacket.

"Daddy!" Walden drops his toys & runs up to TK.

"Walden." TK brings Walden into a hug. He turns to Dallas on the couch. "Hey, Dallas."

"Hey, dad." he says, eyes glued on the TV.

TK puts Walden down & walks into the kitchen. He puts his arms around Kari & gives her a kiss on the check. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey." she turns, giving him a "proper" kiss. "How was the book signing?"

TK groaned. "People coming up to me all day, asking if Digimon are real."

Kari laughs. "I see." She turns back to chopping cucumbers.

"What's for dinner?"

"Cucumber salad & Chop Suey. And for dessert, it's a surprise." Kari smiles.

"Sounds good." he turns. "I seem to be missing one child."

"Eden is pouting in her room."

"Why?"

"She yelled at her brother."

"Dallas?"

"Walden."

TK nods. "I better go talk to her." TK turns & walks up the stairs.

"Be careful of flying objects!" Kari yelled after him, only half-joking.

TK walks to Eden's door & hears voices. He knocks. "Eden?"

Eden's eyes bugged out. "Uh oh, it's my dad. Hide!" she whispered, throwing Poromon into her pile of stuffed animals. She turns to the door. "Yeah?" she calls out.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

TK walks in & shuts the door. He sits on the bed & brings Eden on his lap. "Eden, I think you know why I'm here."

Eden knew exactly why. "Cuz of Walden?"

TK nodded. "Why did you yell at him?"

"He always steals my stuff. And when I yell at him, Mom gets mad. It's not fair." Eden pouts.

"Now, Eden. Walden is your younger brother. It's your job as a big sister to be nice."

"But uncle Matt tease you all the time." Eden points out.

"Yeah, but he's joking."

Eden didn't say anything.

"Why don't you come down for dinner?" TK asks.

"OK." she gets off his lap & TK walks to the door.

"Dad?" Eden calls out.

"Yes, sweetheart." TK turned.

Eden took a deep breath. "What would you say if I had a Digimon & could go to the Digital world?" she said this all very fast, but TK understood.

His face turned serious. "Eden, what brings this up?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

TK sighs. "Well, I would have to say no."

"Why?" Eden cried out.

"Because you're much too young." TK bends down to her height.

"But you & mom went when you were 8. I'm only 1 year younger." Eden tries

"But we had your uncle Matt, aunt Sora, uncle Tai & aunt Mimi with us. Plus Joe & Izzy were there too."

Eden begins to pout. "That's not fair."

TK stands up. "Sorry, honey. But that's my final answer. Now why don't you come down for dinner?"

"Fine." Eden pouts.

TK grins & walks out.

Eden watches him go, sighing. She turns back to where Poromon was & took her out. "Well, you heard what he said. I can't go."

"But you are a digidestined." Poromon argues.

"I know, I know. I have to go to dinner now. But I'll bring some food back up." She stands up & runs downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, Eden brings some extra cucumber salad up. She walks into her room. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I brought some cucumber salad."

But Poromon was gone again. Eden puts the plate on her desk & looks for her. "Poromon, where are you?" She has a moment where she thinks Walden took her again, but realizes Walden's been downstairs the whole time.

"Then where is she?" Eden asks herself, sitting on her bed. "Ow!" she exclaims, jumping up. She looks down & sees a pink weird-shaped thing.

"What's this?" she picks it up & looks at it. It starts to glow. She becomes freaked out & dropped it. It's still glowing though. Suddenly her computer turns on.

She turns & sees a little box open. "What's that?" she wonders out loud, walking over. Suddenly, red covered the screen & a loud roar came out!

Eden jumped back, too scared to scream. She hears her mother calling to her.

"Uh oh, I have to make this go away. Now." Eden looks around for Poromon, but sees nothing. Then she sees the glowing thing.

"Maybe this will work." she picks it up & holds it to the computer.

A pink blast flies out, blasting the red monster back & closing the box. Eden sinks to the floor, heart beating fast.

"Eden, what was that!" Kari exclaims.

Eden recovers. "Nothing, mom. Just my TV!"

"OK. Come down, I have something to show you." Kari's voice fades out.

Eden nods & turns to see Poromon sitting on her bed. "There you are! Where were you?"

"I was stuck between two of your stuffed animals. I heard a roar & tried to get out, but couldn't. I'm sorry." Poromon looks sad.

"Don't worry. I figured it out." Eden stands up. "There's food on the desk. I gotta go downstairs, but I'll be back." Eden runs out of the door, down the stairs & sees…

"Uncle Matt! Aunt Sora!" Eden exclaims, running to give her uncle & aunt huge hugs.

"Hi, Eden. How have you been?" Sora smiles.

"Good. Did you bring me clothes?" Eden asks.

"Eden! That's rude!" Kari scolds.

"It's OK, Kari." she turns to Eden. "In fact, I do. But you have to wait until after dessert for them."

Eden nods & turns to Matt. "Did you have fun at the moon?"

Matt laughs. "Actually, I went to Mars. But same thing. And I did have lots of fun."

"Can I go with you next time?" Eden jumped up & down.

"Maybe." Matt laughs. "You have to ask your mom & dad first."

Eden pouts. "That means I'll never go."

Everyone laughs & the phone rings. Dallas, being the closest, answers it. "Hello, Takaishi resident." There's a pause & Dallas hands the phone to Eden. "It's for you."

Eden answers it. "Hello?"

"OH MY GOD, EDEN!" someone screams into her ear.

Eden pulls the phone away from her ear, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Caitlyn, is that you?"

"Duh. Are you alone?"

"No."

"Go somewhere where you can be alone."

Eden mouths to her parents 'I'm going to the kitchen.' & walks in the kitchen.

"I'm alone now." Eden says. "What's up?"

"You will not believe what happened." Caitlyn starts.

"What?"

"I have a Digimon!"

"Are you serious! I have one too!"

"That's cool!" Caitlyn exclaims. "Mine's a Upamon. What's yours?"

"A Poromon. There are 3 other digidestined in Japan. I wonder who they are." Eden wonders.

"I do too." Caitlyn says. "I have to go. I'm going home right now. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"OK. Bye." Eden walks back into the living room, thinking about who the other 3 digidestined could be."

I'm done. Please RR. 


	3. Caitlyn's

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Don't worry, I didn't leave again! Come back! Just joking. On with the story. I don't own Digimon 

Eden was in her bed, feeling extremely sleepy. She closed her eyes, but was woken up by Poromon jumping on her stomach.

"Aah!" she exclaimed, scared. But seeing it was Poromon, calmed down. "What are you doing?"

Poromon snuggled closer to Eden & crawled under the covers. "I just want to sleep with you."

Eden smiled, "That's fine." They both got comfy again when Poromon woke her up again.

"What now?" Eden asked, a little irritated about being kept awake.

Poromon teared up. "I'm sorry…" she starts.

Eden felt bad. "Don't worry. What's up now?"

"I was just wondering when we're going to the Digital World." Poromon asked.

Eden flashbacked to TK saying no. "I'm not too sure I can go…"

Poromon jumped up. "But you have to! You're a digidestined!"

Eden sighed. "I know. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I'll worry my mom & dad."

Poromon smiled, "Then we'll leave in the mornings & come back at dinner."

Eden thought about it. Her father & mother were going to visit her grandparents tomorrow. They were taking Walden with them. Dallas was staying with his friend Toby & she was staying with Caitlyn.

"I'm going to Caitlyn's tomorrow, but she has a Digimon too, so we can go together." Eden got really excited.

Poromon nodded. "Yep. Who's her Digimon?"

Eden tried to remember, "I think it was Upamon…" Poromon nods. "OK. We'll go tomorrow."

Eden smiles. "Yeah, but now we'll sleep."

Poromon nodded & snuggled in. They fell asleep immediately.

The next day, Eden was in the car with her mom, dad & Walden. They pulled up to a house. Kari got out & got Walden. TK grabbed Eden's suitcase & Eden grabbed Poromon & her backpack.

They walked up the steps. The door opened & Izzy was standing there. "Hi, guys." He bends down to Walden. "Have you been a good boy?"

Walden nods, carefree. "Yep."

Eden says under her breath. "Yeah, right." Izzy heard her & smiled at her. "So, excited about staying with me & Caitlyn."

Eden nodded. "Yep. Thank you for taking me." she bows politely.

"It's OK. I love taking care of kids." He turns back to TK & Kari & smile. "You will pick her up, right?"

TK pretends to think. "Do we have to?" he jokes.

Kari playfully hit him. "Of course, we can't leave Izzy with Eden."

"Don't you mean me with Izzy?" Eden asked.

Kari grinned. "I stand by my statement."

Eden pretended to pout. "You're mean!" she cries, running inside.

The adults laugh & watch her go.

Eden runs up the stairs to Caitlyn's room & hears noises. Eden knocks softly on the door, but it opens. Eden stands in the doorway, mouth wide opened.

The room is a complete mess. Her bed is unmade, there's food all over the floor & Caitlyn & a yellow Digimon are sleeping right in the middle.

Eden slowly walks in. "Caitlyn…wake up." she shakes her friend.

Caitlyn groans & turns to her side, throwing the Digimon off. Eden contains her laughter. "Caitlyn…it's me Eden." she tries again, but to no avail.

Eden was beginning to get fed up with this. She groaned, leaned really close to her ears, & screams . "CAITLYN, WAKE UP!"

Caitlyn wakes up, jumps 3 feet in the air & screams. She looks down at a laughing Eden & pouts. "It's not funny."

Eden tries to talk through her laughter. "Yes…it is…It's hilarious!…"

Caitlyn pouts some more, then she sees Poromon laughing. She bends down. "Is this your Digimon?" she asked, poking it. "Kind of puny, ain't she?"

Poromon turned bright red & bit her finger. Caitlyn screamed, "OWWWW!" and pulls back, holding her finger.

Eden gets up & walks over to Poromon. "Puny, she may be. But weak? No way." She picked up Poromon & directed her attention to the yellow Digimon. "Is that yours?"

Caitlyn takes her finger out of her mouth & nods. "Yep. This is Upamon." she introduces. "Upamon, this is Eden &…"

"Poromon." Eden provided.

"…Poromon." Caitlyn finished.

Upamon hopped toward Poromon. "Hi, Poromon."

Poromon smiled. "Hi, Upamon." Poromon turned to Eden. "I'm hungry."

Eden groaned. "But you just had almond crescent buns."

Poromon's stomach growled. "But I'm still hungry!"

Caitlyn smiled. "That's OK, we got some left over breakfast bread. It's downstairs."

The two girls walk back downstairs to where the adults were. "There you two are. I heard screaming." Izzy said.

The girls looked at each other. "Um…we were watching TV." Caitlyn bluffed.

The adults didn't look convinced, but let it go. "OK. We got to go now." Kari said, bending down to kiss Eden on the cheek. "Be good for Izzy while we're gone."

TK put her suitcase down & picked her up. "Yes, be that little angel I know is in there somewhere." he poked her nose, causing Eden to giggle. "We'll be back in two days." He puts her down.

Walden runs up & hugs her, surprising Eden. "Bye, bye, Eden. I'll miss you!" he says, letting her go & running out.

Eden watched with wide eyes. "Miss you too." she calls out, but he didn't hear.

TK & Kari smiled & turned back to Izzy. "If she's too much, just drop her off at Matt's." Kari tells him, starting to walk out the door.

TK blows Eden a kiss. "Remember, angel." he winks & follows Kari.

Izzy waves, "It'll be fine!" He turns back to Eden & Caitlyn. "Girls, I gotta go into work really quickly. Will you be OK on your own?"

The girls nodded. "Sure, Dad. We'll be fine." Caitlyn assured.

"Why do I feel like I'm doing something stupid?" Izzy sighed, grabbing his car keys. "Be good!" he walks out the door to his car.

"We will!" Caitlyn waves, then shuts the door. She turned back to Eden. "Let's get food."

They grabbed some breakfast bread, rise 'n shine juice & apple butter to put on the bread. They walk back up to Caitlyn's room, where they sat & ate.

After they finished, the girls cleaned up. Caitlyn dressed in a tee shirt & jeans & they went outside with their Digimon.

"So, when are we going?" Eden asks.

"Where?" Caitlyn asks.

"The Digital World."

Caitlyn looks shocked. "Don't you want to find the other 3?"

Eden shakes her head. "That'll take too long. We'll meet them in the Digital World."

"OK, but how will we get there?"

Eden pulled out the pink thing. "Do you have one of these?"

Caitlyn looks at it & nods. "Hold on." She runs back into the house & runs out. She shows Eden the same exact thing, except in orange.

"I think we can use these to go." Eden explained.

"Don't we need a computer?" Caitlyn asks.

"Yeah, doesn't your dad have one?"

Caitlyn thinks. "He takes his laptop to work, but I have one in my room. Let's go." They grabbed the Digimon & run back up.

Caitlyn turns on her computer & looks expectedly at Eden. "Now what?"

Eden took a deep breath & held up her pink thing. A window opened, showing a forest type area. Caitlyn gasps. "How'd you do that?"

Eden shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not too sure, but let's go while we can." She grabs Poromon & pushes a button on the thing. She is instantly absorbed into the computer!

Caitlyn's mouth hangs open. "How'd she do that?" she asked herself. She grabs Upamon & pushes some buttons on her thing. She feels a tingly feeling & is absorbed into the computer as well.

As they did, the phone rang & the answering machine kicked on. Izzy &Caitlyn's voices are heard on the message & the beep comes.

"Hello?" Izzy's voice comes on. "Caitlyn? Eden? Are you girls there? Well, I'm calling to let you know that I'll be home by lunch. We can go out. See you then." He hangs up, unknowingly that the two girls he was supposed to be watching were in the Digital World.

I'll try and update as soon as I can! Meanwhile, RR plz!


	4. New Digidestined

I don't own Digimon. I only own my heart & hopefully the heart of Orlando Bloom…a girl can dream…sigh…

Caitlyn had blacked out. She woke up, staring up at weird colored trees. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

"That's what I'd like to know." a familiar voice says.

Caitlyn sits up & looks to see Eden, sitting, staring at her. "Hey," she crawls over to her. "What happened?"

Eden shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. I remember a flash, & then…darkness"

Caitlyn nods. "I remember you being absorbed."

"Absorbed!" Eden stares at her."

"That's the best word I can think of." Caitlyn says.

"OK." Eden gets up.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asks, getting up as well.

"No where." Eden says. "I just want to look around."

"Then you're going somewhere." Caitlyn points out.

Eden groans. "Fine, Miss Exact, I'm going somewhere." she starts walking, then turns. "Are you coming or not?"

Caitlyn nods. "Sure." She follows Eden.

The two girls start walking until they see an ocean. "Hey, let's go swimming!" Eden exclaims, running down to the beach.

"Wait!" Caitlyn yells, running after her. Right before Eden jumped into the water, Caitlyn grabs her arm. "Are you crazy!" she exclaims.

"What?" Eden asks, keeping in her laughter.

"That stuff could be dangerous!" Caitlyn points to the water.

Eden follows her finger to the ocean. "The water?" she raises her eyebrows.

Caitlyn crosses her arm. "Still…" she closed her eyes. "We should probably…" she opens her eyes to see Eden gone. "Where did she go now?" she exclaims to herself.

Hearing splashing, Caitlyn turns to see Eden in the water. "She never listens. Oh well." Caitlyn runs to the water with her & jumps in.

As they splash around, 2 pair of eyes are watching them. "Are they 2 of the others?" a girl asks.

"How should I know?" a boy says.

"Well, you are the great Nicky Gatsby." the girl shoots back.

"Well, at least I'm not a perfect prissy little girl, Miss Celina Buchanan." Nicky says.

The girls hear this & turn slowly. "Did you hear that?" Caitlyn whispers.

Eden nods. "Let's check it out." she gets out & starts walking.

Caitlyn runs after her. "Wait up!" she cries, following.

Eden slowly walks to the trees where Nicky & Celina are hiding. "Great, they heard us." hissed Nicky.

"Well, it was your big mouth." Celina glared at him.

Caitlyn is thinking 'Is this such a good idea?' She follows Eden, nonetheless.

"Hey, we know you're there. Come on out." Eden calls out, picking up a stick.

Nicky & Celina held their breath. Then something happened.

A blue thing came flying at Caitlyn. She screams & starts running around. Eden drops the stick & runs to her friend. Nicky & Celina watch from behind the trees.

Eden shouts, "Caitlyn, calm down! It's OK!" She tries to grab the blue thing, but Caitlyn is screaming & moving too much.

"Doesn't that blue thing look familiar?" Celina asks.

Nicky's eyes widened. "Oh, no." He steps out, calling "Demi-Veemon, come here!"

The blue thing looks up & runs to Nicky. It jumps into his arms, & says, "Did you bring me food?"

Nicky laughs. "Demi-Veemon, you're a loser."

Caitlyn is still traumatized from her 'near-death attack'. She can't comprehend what's going on. But Eden can & she stomps over to Nicky.

"So, this little troublemaker is yours?" she says, pointing her finger at Demi-Veemon.

Demi-Veemon whines. Nicky holds him & glares at Eden. "Watch what you say! He has feelings too."

Eden glared right back. "Well, I wouldn't be mean to him if he hadn't of attacked my friend."

"He wouldn't have freaked out as much if your friend didn't scream as much as she did."

Eden opens her mouth to say something when Celina comes out. "Chill out, you two." she says, walking between them.

Eden turn to her, surprised to see such a feminine & graceful girl hanging out with a total jerk wad.

Tony groans. "Celina, you always come at the best part."

"Sorry," she says, smiling. "Didn't want any blood shed." she says, half-joking.

Tony opens his mouth when Eden butts in. "So sorry…"

"Celina Buchanan." she provides, smiling.

Eden smiles back. "That's a pretty name. Like I said, I apologize to you…only." Eden glares back at Nicky. He ignores her, turning his head.

Caitlyn comes over. "So, who are you guys?"

"We are the digidestined." Nicky smiles, kissing her hand. Caitlyn blushes & Eden's face grows redder. Celina rolls her eyes. "Stop it, you flirt."

"I can't help it when I'm with such a beautiful girl." Nicky smiles at Caitlyn, causing her to blush again. "Though I can't see how you can survive with this company." he gestures to Eden.

"What do you mean by that!" Eden exclaims, getting ready to punch his lights out when she notices something pink flying toward her.

"Poromon?" Eden looks into the sunlight. Poromon flies to her arms & Eden hugs her. "I totally forgot about you."

Nicky coughs. "Great digidestined, forgetting about her Digimon."

Eden turns to him. "Well, at least I can control mine to not attack."

To prevent another argument, Celina steps forward. "Why don't we go sit down & eat?" She walks toward the beach.

Caitlyn, following suit, nods. "I think that's a good idea."

Nicky looks at Caitlyn. "I think that's a good idea, too." he takes her arm & they walk together, leaving Eden fuming.

"I can't believe him! How rude. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." she growls, stomping after the couple, Poromon flying after.

I know, I took forever. But I'm back & in case you're wondering where Upamon went, you'll find out soon enough. Pleaz RR & I'll update as fast as I can. 


	5. Sometimes Nice

I don't own Digimon. I own everything else…even you! Mwahahahaha! Just joking! 'K, going on with story… 

"…and then, at age 6, I became the best soccer player." Nicky has been talking for the last 5 minutes. Caitlyn has been listening intently & Eden has been trying hard not to vomit.

"This is sad." she mumbles to Poromon.

"What is sad? Will you cry?" Poromon asks, floating next to her.

"I don't mean crying sad. I mean, pathetic sad." Eden explains.

"Oh." Poromon nods, though not really getting it.

Eden smiles. "Don't worry." She gets up. "Let's go talk to Celina."

Poromon nods & flies after her.

Celina is sitting next to the fire, warming her hands. Now that Eden had a chance to actually look, she took in Celina's traits. She has hazel eyes & long dark auburn hair. She wore a black jacket with a purple tank-top, a dark blue jeans, and black high boots.

Eden looks at her own outfit of a tank top & shorts. She starts to shiver, cursing herself for not wearing a jacket. She feels her straight, shoulder-length boring brown hair up in a ponytail & sighs.

"Hey, Celina." Eden sits down.

Celina looks up & smiles. "Hey…" She stops, thinking.

"Eden Takaishi." She offers.

Celina smiles. "That's a cool name."

Eden blushes. "No, it's boring."

"I agree." Nicky speaks up, walking over with Caitlyn & Demi-Veemon.

Eden glares at him, but before she can say anything, Caitlyn gasps. "Oh my God, where's Upamon?"

All four kids start looking for him.

After 5 minutes, the kids come back, Caitlyn close to tears. "I'm a horrible digidestined. I forgot about my Digimon!"

Eden puts her arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

Nicky, one of the few times agreeing with Eden, nods. "She's right."

"Did you just say I'm right?" Eden asks, staring at him.

Nicky blushes. "Don't get any ideas. I still think you're annoying." He walks away with Demi-Veemon.

Eden fumes. "Well, I think you're a jerk wad!" But he ignores her. "The nerve of that guy. He is sooo annoying!" She stomps off with Poromon.

Celina & Caitlyn watch them go. Caitlyn wipes her tears. "What was that about?"

Celina sighed. "They are both really stubborn." Turning to Caitlyn, she smiles. "They'll be fine. Let's find Upamon." She turns & calls out "Leafmon!"

A green Digimon crawls out of Celina's backpack. "Yes?"

Celina smiles. "Leafmon, this is…" she pauses again.

Caitlyn smiles & bends down. "Caitlyn Izumi." she moves her hand to touch him, but he slinks back, scared.

Caitlyn stands up. "I'm sorry."

Celina walks over & picks Leafmon up. "Don't worry. He's just a little shy." She turns to Caitlyn. "Ready?"

Caitlyn nods. "Yeah." The two girls walk off.

Meanwhile, Eden is stomping through the forest, still angry. "I can't believe that guy! He is sooo rude & annoying. Imagine Caitlyn actually LIKING him. That's just wrong."

She stops for a bit & looks around. "Great, now I'm lost." She turns back to ask Poromon if she knows where to go, but there is no sign of the flying pink Digimon.

Eden walks around, calling out "Poromon, where are you!" When there's no answer, Eden became scared. She was lost in a forest on a strange world, all by herself. She starts to run out of frightfulness.

She suddenly thinks every small noise is a huge Digimon coming to eat her. She runs faster, tears starting to come down her face.

Eden runs into a clearing & stops for a moment to catch her breath. When she looks up, she sees the ocean & noticed how beautiful the moon looked reflecting off of it.

"I'll take a break. Then I'll head back." She walks down to the beach & sits down, staring at the moon. She starts to think about her parents, Dallas & even Walden. She starts to tear up.

"I hope they're all right. I wish I could tell them how much I miss them." Eden starts to cry.

"I'm sure they miss you too." a voice calls out.

Eden looks up to see Nicky walking over to her. "What do you want?" she asks, trying to wipe the tears.

Nicky smiles, a genuine smile, & says, "You don't have to hide them from me." He sits next to her. "It's OK." He stares at the moon. "I miss my family too."

Eden decides to take a leap of faith. "How long have you been here?"

"Celina & I have been here for about 2 months." Nicky says.

Eden's eyes widened. "Two months? Wow." She looks at the moon. "That makes me time away seem pitiful."

Nicky shakes his head. "No, it's just that you're younger."

Eden actually didn't take offense to this. She agreed with him, but she said nothing. They sat in silence for a minute.

Nicky got up suddenly. Eden watched him. "Where are you going?"

He turns back, smiling. "Do you want to spend all night on this beach, idiot?" He walks into the forest.

Eden fumes. "Idiot? What do you mean by that!" She shouts, following him, angry.

Unknown to them, a girl was watching them. "These are the digidestined? I'll have an easy time getting rid of them." She cackles & slinks off into the darkness.

Once again, sorry for taking long. I know, a 7 year old falling in love is not right, but she won't. So don't flame about it. I'll update as soon as I can & you review as fast as you can.


	6. Prissy Girl

I don't own Digimon…some rich Japanese person does. I'm assuming it's a Japanese person, if not, then I'm sorry! Please forgive me! 

Eden moans. "How far away is camp?"

Nicky looks behind himself. "Stop whining. It's your fault for getting lost."

Eden's too tired to comment. She walks in silent agony. Finally, they see the smoke of a fire. Eden lets out a huge sigh. "Thank God!" She begins to run toward the smoke.

"Wait!" Nicky exclaims, chasing after her.

Eden is dodging branches & tree roots. Her fatigue suddenly left her as she raced toward the smoke. She hears Nicky yelling after her, but doesn't stop.

She leaps over a tree root & lands in a clearing where the smoke is. She's breathing hard, but smiling. But she looks around. "This…isn't our…camp site."

"Exactly. It's mine." a voice said.

Eden spun around to see a girl about 11, with long shiny blond hair, hanging loosely & sky blue eyes. She's wearing a blue tank top with a fuzzy pink pin, a dark pink skirt with blue boots. "Who are you?"

The girl laughs. "Name's Greta Murkin." She walks around the scared girl. "And I presume you're one of the digidestined."

Eden is shocked she knew. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because why else would you be here?"

Eden blushed. "That might work." She changes the subject. "So, are you one also?"

Greta cackles. "Of course."

"Then join us!" Eden said, excited.

Greta scoffed. "And why would I join some babies?"

Eden's eyebrows knit into a frown. "Babies?"

"Yeah. I'm 11 & you're, what, 5?"

Eden blushed. "No. I'm 7."

Greta shakes her head. "2 years off." She sits down by the fire. "Like I said, I won't be joining you."

Eden opens her mouth to protest when Nicky runs into the clearing. "Don't run off like that!" he scolds Eden.

Eden becomes angry. "What are you, my father!"

"No, but you might need one!" he shouted back.

Eden fumed. "Why do you care what happens to me anyways?"

Nicky is taken aback by this question. "What do you mean?"

Eden goes on. "Like I said, why do you care?"

Nicky clears his throat. "Because, I'm the oldest, so I'm responsible for you."

"And how old are you?"

"11." Nicky said.

Greta hears this & stands up. "11, you say."

Nicky notices her for the first time. "Who are you?"

She offers her hand. "Greta Murkin."

He stared at it, so she smiled & recoiled it. "Nice to meet you." he said, walking over to Eden.

Greta fakes a smile. "And you are?" she asks, sweetly, walking over to the two kids.

He looks up. "Nicky Bennett." He looked back down & said. "Come on, Eden. Let's go back."

They start walking, when Greta walks in front of them, eyes flaming. "Why are you being so rude?"

Nicky is surprised. "I don't mean to. It's just, I don't like girls like you."

"Girls like me?" Greta grits her teeth.

Nicky nods, folding his arms. "The whole snooty spoiled rich girl act." He grabs Eden's hand & brushes past Greta.

She goes still, then turns. "And what makes you think I like you?"

Nicky's eyebrows raise. "I never said you did."

Greta blushed, causing Eden to giggle. Greta glared at Eden. "Why are you laughing, snot-nosed brat?"

Eden stops, tears forming in her eyes. "I am not a snot-nosed brat." she murmurs.

Greta laughs. "Really? Then why are you hanging all over Nicky? Is it because you like him?"

Eden blushed even more. "I do not!" She abruptly let go of Nicky's hand.

Nicky frowns at Greta. "That's real mature. Teasing little kids."

Eden wants to point out she isn't little, but decides to keep her mouth shut.

Greta laughs. "I can't believe this. You actually like this girl."

It's Nicky's turn to blush. "That's disgusting. She's 7, for crying out loud." He turns. "I don't like kids that tease smaller kids." He begins to walk. "Come on, Eden."

Eden takes one last look at Greta & runs after him.

Greta watches, angry, but determined. "So, you don't like me? I'll make sure to change that." She walks back to the fire.

Greta was inspired by someone I actually know. The whole beauty queen thing. I'll update in the next couple days on account of going to San Francisco tomorrow.


	7. Attacked

I don't own Digimon. 

Eden & Nicky finally make it back to camp, a little ruffled, but otherwise fine. They find Celina & Caitlyn sitting by the fire, Upamon & Leafmon eating some asparagus rolantina.

They look up at the noise & smile. "There you two are." Celina said, getting up. "We thought you got lost."

Eden coughed. "No. We're fine." She walks over to sit by Caitlyn. "You found Upamon." she points out.

Caitlyn nods, smiling. "Yeah." She looks at her eating Digimon. "Found him up in a tree."

Eden laughs. "OK." Her stomach growls. "I'm hungry. Is there anymore food?"

Celina & Nicky walked back. "No, sorry. That's the last of it." Celina points to the two Digimon.

Eden groans. "No way. I'm starving."

"Wait, I think I have something."Nicky walked over to his backpack & took out a pack of instant noodles.

"It isn't much, but you can have it." He hands it to Eden. She smiles, taking it. Then she looks at him & frowns. "Thank you, but I can't take it." She gives it back.

Nicky is surprised. "Why not? It's not poisonous."

"I know it's not." Eden sighs. "But it's yours. I can't take your food."

Nicky laughs. "Hey, whether you like it or not, we're a team. And teams share." He pushes the noodles into her hand. "So take it."

Eden looks at it, then sighs, nodding. "Fine, but I'm sharing."

"That's fine."

Eden smiles & walks over to start them. The other two girls watch this, smiling. "I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore." Celina whispers.

Caitlyn nods. "I agree."

An hour later, everyone's full & happy. Eden & Caitlyn are tucked in Nicky's & Celina's sleeping bags & sleeping. The two preteens are sitting by the fire, talking.

"So, what do you think of them?" Celina motions to the two sleeping girls.

Nicky sighs. "I guess they're fine. But Eden attracts trouble, I can see that already."

Celina nods. "Well, as long as you're here, she'll be fine."

Nicky stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Celina stares into the fire, dazed. "Well, you can take over as her big brother."

Nicky stares at her staring into the fire & sighs. "I guess I can." He stares into the fire as well. "She does need a lot of help."

Celina smiled at him & they sat in silence, enjoying the night air. Suddenly, we hear a tremendous roar! The two girls wake up, scared.

"What was that!" Caitlyn exclaims, looking around, her hair sticking every which way.

Celina & Nicky look at each other & nod. Celina begins to put out the fire & collect their stuff. Nicky walks over to Caitlyn & comforts her. "It's nothing, but we gotta go." He turns to the scared Eden & helps her up.

The girls roll up the sleeping bags & wake up their Digimon. The roar comes again & they take off running into the forest, blindly, Celina leading, the two girls in the middle, & Nicky in back.

They hear the sound of crushing trees & Eden looks up at a horrible sight: a big red insect Digimon was flying after them! "What is that?" she screams.

"Pay attention to where you're going!" Nicky comands, running behind her.

Eden glares at him, trips over a tree branch & takes down Caitlyn & Celina. All three girls begin rolling toward the cliff!

Nicky curses at Eden. "Great. This is going to be harder than I thought." He runs faster to catch the girls.

The girls, luckily, stop right at the tip. Celina, breathing hard, whispers. "Don't move."

The two girls listen & try to be as still as possible, but Caitlyn's shaking in fear. "Caitlyn, calm down." Eden whispers, barely controlling her shaking.

"I can't." Caitlyn whispers back, shaking harder. The cliff begins to shake & Caitlyn begins to softly cry. "Don't cry." Celina told her, praying.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I can't." The roar of the beast comes again & Eden begins shaking also. The cliff begins shaking harder & they hear cracking.

Nicky runs up & gasps, seeing the predicament. But the red Digimon flew right above him, so he had no choice but to run toward the girls.

The moment he stepped on the cliff, it gave way & the 4 kids fell to the ocean, screaming.

"Eden!" Poromon squeaks out. She begins to glow pink as Eden's Digivice glowed pink also. Eden watched, eyes wide as Poromon digivolved to Hawkmon!

"Whoa…" Eden murmured out as Hawkmon flew toward her. "

"I got you, Eden…" Hawkmon groaned, trying to help slow her descend.

"Um…I don't think you're helping that much." Eden pointed out.

Hawkmon continued trying. "Shh, let me work!" But soon Hawkmon became tired & fell also. Eden reached for her & held her to her chest. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." She murmurs, but even she isn't sure if they'd survive this.

Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Okay, I'm good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Hurting

I don't own Digimon…just the children of the original characters 

As the 4 kids fall to their supposed deaths, we hear "Marching Fishes!"

The kids look up to see all the fish in the ocean coming together to form a net. The kids & their Digimon bounce on the fish, then land safely.

Caitlyn opens her eyes. "Are we dead?" She looks around.

Celina stands up. "No, thank God."

Eden notices something white riding on the front of the fish net. "What is that!" she exclaims, pointing.

All four kids look to see a white Digimon with purple spots, black claws & orangish-red hair staring back at them. "I save your lives & you scream at me?" it scoffs.

Demi-Veemon wakes up & sees the Digimon. "Gomamon?"

"Gomamon?" all four kids repeat.

Gomamon nods. "Yep, that's my name. Now, who are you & why are you here?"

Nicky speaks up. "We're Digidestined & we're to defeat the evil."

Gomamon glares at them. "How do I know you're not working for the Queen?"

"The Queen?" Caitlyn asks.

Gomamon nods. "Yes, the Digimon Queen. She just came in one day & took over. Now we are all afraid of humans."

Celina frowned. "Well, you don't have to group us with some evil power hungry chick."

Gomamon turned back to the front. "Just as I thought. Like all the others." No one hears him, but Eden.

She crawls over to him. "What happened to make you hate humans so much?"

Gomamon avoided her pity stare. "I told you, the Queen."

Eden shook her head. "No, it's something more. What happened?"

Gomamon stared into the water. "It's just all humans leave you eventually."

Eden stares into the reflections eyes. "Who left you?"

Gomamon swatted the water. "No one!" He turned to her. "Now, sit down!"

Eden is about to open her mouth again, when Nicky shakes his head. Eden closes it & move slowly back to her spot.

The four kids, Gomamon & the Digimon sat in silence until land appeared. Gomamon stopped the fish at the edge of the beach. "Now go." he commanded.

Everyone got off except Eden. She stared at Gomamon. "Well, thank you for helping us." She gets off, but says. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to you." She got off completely, leaving Gomamon avoiding her gaze.

"Sure. Whatever." He pushed off the land.

"Well, he was rude." Caitlyn says.

Celina agrees. "Seriously."

The three kids begin to walk, then Nicky looks back to see Eden standing on the shore. "Come on, blockhead. You don't want to get eaten."

Eden turned to him, eyes fuming. "Blockhead? Don't call me that, moron!" she stomps into the forest, leaving Nicky laughing after her.

After about 15-30 minutes, they reach a new spot. Now that all the excitement was over, Caitlyn realized how tired she was. She yawned, pushed some leaves together & made a bed. She laid down & feel right to sleep.

Nicky was out gathering firewood. Celina turned to Eden. "Hey, Eden. What's wrong?"

Eden looked at the worried girl & smiled, feebly. "Nothing. I'm fine." She looked back to the woods. "Um…I'm going to go get some water. I'll be right back."

"OK, but take Hawkmon with you!"

Eden nodded & she & Hawkmon were off.

After a few minutes of silence, Hawkmon looked up at Eden. "Eden, what's the matter?"

Eden moans. "It's just…I wish I knew what happened to Gomamon to make him hurt that badly."

Hawkmon looks downward. "Guess we'll never know."

Eden says nothing in reply & they walk in silence again.

They reached the beach & Hawkmon flew toward the water. "I'll get the water! Stay here!"

Eden nodded, sitting down. She began playing with the sand, just thinking. She thought about her mom & dad, probably worried sick about her, Izzy, who was also probably worried sick about them & her brothers.

She put her head in her hands & began to cry. "I might never see them again." she whimpers.

Hawkmon came back & seeing her crying, dropped the water. "What happened?"

Eden shook her head & Hawkmon just put her(?) wing on Eden's back & began rubbing it. "Shhh, it's OK. Everything will be OK."

Once again, sorry that I didn't update sooner, but the whole not being able to upload thing…yeah, you know. Hope you liked this chapter.


	9. Familiar Face

Sorry I took so long to update! I discovered myspace & I had to study. In fact, I still am supposed to, but I decided to update. Hope you're still paying attention to the story. I don't own Digimon.

Eden wakes up in the sand. She stretches, shaking sand out of her hair & mouth. "Ewww, why am I here?" she wondered out loud.

"Ahh, you're awake." Hawkmon commented, coming back with bananas & a wing full of water.

Eden looks over at her Digimon as she comes over to put the bananas down. "Thanks. How long have I've been out?"

"You fell asleep last night & I didn't want to wake you." Hawkmon offered the water & Eden accepted it, gulping it down.

She grabbed a banana. "Well, what about the others?"

"Celina came looking for you & I showed her. Don't worry, but we might want to get back." Hawkmon brushed off her feathers of the water.

Eden nodded & got up. But something catches her eye. "What was that?" she asked, looking toward the water.

"What was what?"

"I just saw something." Eden began walking over, but Hawkmon stopped her.

"Let me check it out." Hawkmon flew toward the ocean, when something white jumped on her!

"AAHH! Get off me!" Hawkmon exclaimed, shaking.

Eden ran over & threw water on the white thing. "Get off!" she screamed.

The white thing did a flip, landed & stared at Eden. "It can't be…" it muttered.

"What can't be?" Eden asked, checking on Hawkmon.

"Kari…?" it gasped.

Eden stared at the white Digimon & shook her head. "No. Kari's my mother. I'm Eden Takashi."

The white Digimon shook it's head & smiled. "That's why. You look just like Kari did when she was young."

Sure Hawkmon was fine, Eden walked over. "How do you know my mother?"

"Because I'm Gatomon." Gatomon introduced, bowing.

Eden's eyes widened. "You're Gatomon! That's so cool! You're just like my mom described!"

"How is Kari?" Gatomon asked, sitting down.

"She's fine. Though she might be a little worried about me."

"Why?"

"Because I came here without telling her. And I'm technically not supposed to be here." Eden explained.

But before Gatomon could say something, Hawkmon flew over, a little irritated about the attack. "Why did you attack me!"

Gatomon sighed. "I'm sorry. You looked like one of the Queen's slaves."

"Who is this Queen?" Eden asked, curious.

"You don't know?"

Eden shook her head. "No."

"She's just this girl who came & started taking over the Digital World. She declared she'd rule this world." Gatomon looked downward. "And I can't do anything?"

"Because mommy's not here?"

"Even if Kari was here, I couldn't digivolve. The Queen put up towers that don't let us digivolve. We need new digivices to do it."

Eden took out her pink one. "Like this?"

Gatomon looked up. "Exactly!" She smiled. Then frowning, asked, "Wait, are you here alone?"

"No. I have my friends Caitlyn, Celina & Nicky." Eden said, getting up. "Speaking of which, I should probably get back before they worry too much."

Hawkmon ruffled her feathers. "Yes, lets." She began to fly, but noticed Eden wasn't coming.

"Gatomon, do you want to come with us?" Eden asked.

Gatomon's eyes widened. "But I won't be much use."

Eden smiled. "So? I don't wanna leave you here alone. Come on."

Gatomon smiled. "OK."

Eden smiled as well. "Cool."

The three Digimon walked/flew back to the campsite. What they didn't notice was that someone was watching them.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed."

I "borrowed" the idea of the towers & not being able to digivolve from the show. So I don't own that either. Once again, sorry I didn't update in forever! I promise, I'll try harder. Please RR


	10. Happy Moments

Oh my God! I'm back & updating! I get to go to Disneyland for the 4 days! So I won't be able to update for my lack of laptop… I don't own Digimon

"So, what was my mom like when she was young?" Eden asked, walking through the woods.

"She was quiet & always thought of others." Gatomon looked downward. "I wish I could see her again."

Eden looked down at the Digimon & smiled. "So do I. But when I go back, you can come with me."

Gatomon shook her head. "I can't."

Eden scrunched her face up. "What do you mean 'can't'?"

Gatomon looked up, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "What if she doesn't like me? Or recognize me? Or remember me?"

Eden stopped & bent down. "Don't say that. I'm sure she'll remember."

Gatomon looked up at her & nodded, smiling. "Thanks Eden." She begins to walk again. "Now lets get back to your friends."

Eden watched her go, smiling. Hawkmon looked at her. "Why are you smiling?"

Eden looked up & stood up. "No reason. Just because." She begins to walk again. "Let's go."

10 minutes later, Eden hears arguing.

"What do you mean she hasn't come back yet! Why don't we go after her!" the familiar voice of Nicky yelled out.

"If we leave, she'll come back & think we left her!" the normally calm Celina screamed back at him.

Caitlyn watched this, biting her lip. 'Eden, hurry back.'

"What are you guys screaming about?" Eden asked, ducking under a branch.

"Just when you'll get back." Nicky turned back to Celina & opened his mouth. Then realizing Eden was back.

"Eden!" Caitlyn screamed, hugging the older girl, almost knocking her down.

"Caitlyn. Hi. How about leaving me room to breath?" Eden joked, but Caitlyn abruptly let go.

"I was scared something happened." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

Eden felt bad for making Caitlyn cry. "I'm sorry, but I'm back." She brightened up. "And look who I brought back!" She turned to introduce Gatomon, but realized she wasn't there.

"Eden, I don't think imaginary friends count." Nicky joked, walking over to her.

Eden stared at the spot, mouth dropped. "Where'd she go?" she said. She looked at Hawkmon, but Hawkmon shrugged her shoulders.

"She was just here." Eden looked around, walking into the woods, but Nicky stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. We're staying together if it kills me." he says, dragging her back.

"But I gotta find Gatomon." Eden said, but let herself be dragged back.

20 minutes later, the four kids are walking through the forest.

"Um, where are we going?" Caitlyn spoke up.

Celina looked back. "File City."

Caitlyn scrunch her face. "File City? I thought it was an island."

Nicky shook his head. "It's also a city."

Caitlyn nodded, taking this all in.

Nicky smiled at her, but then realized Eden hadn't said anything for a while. He looked back & saw her dragging her feet. He slowed down & began walking with her. "What's up?"

Eden looked up, surprised. "Nicky? Hey." she said, attempting a weak smile.

"What's wrong?"

Eden looked downward & sighed. "Nothing. It's just…" she pauses.

"Just what?" Nicky carefully prods.

Eden looked up at him. "I'm just thinking about Gomamon & Gatomon. What happened to Gomamon to make him hate humans? And where did Gatomon go?"

Nicky threw his arm around her & smiled. "I'm sure Gatomon's fine & Gomamon just needs time."

Eden sniffled, looking up. "Really?"

Nicky nods. "Would I lie?"

Eden's eyes narrowed. "That's a loaded question."

"Hey!" Nicky playfully hits her.

"Child abuse!" she laughs, running away from him.

"When I get you I'll show you child abuse!" he shouts, laughing, running after her.

Celina & Caitlyn watch, sweat dropping. "They're weird, right?" Caitlyn asks.

Celina nods. "Definitely weird."

Aww, that was cute. Once again, RR!


	11. Blah

I'm back from Disneyland & I had FUN! Okay, like you care. I don't own Digimon.

An hour later, Eden was tired & sweaty. "How far is this stupid city!" she complained.

Celina, in front of her, looked behind & smiled. "Not that far."

"You said that half an hour ago!" Eden whined, wanting to stop.

"Stop whining." Nicky told her, walking next to Celina.

Too tired to do anything, Eden just glared at his back & continued walking.

Caitlyn walked beside her, staring up. "Eden, are you OK?"

Eden looked down & nodded. "Yeah, just tired."

Caitlyn nodded, smiling. Then she looked downward. "Daddy's probably worried about me."

Eden looked down at the 6-year-old girl & felt bad for her. "Don't worry. We'll be home soon & then we can tell you Daddy about everything."

Caitlyn looked up, hopeful. "Really?"

Eden nodded. "Really."

Caitlyn began to jump up & down, happy. "I get to see Daddy soon!" She began to skip up next to the other two.

Eden watched, feeling a little better for helping the little girl. She closed her eyes & took a deep breath. "This is tiring…" she said.

"Too bad you don't have one of these." a familiar voice says behind her.

Eden jumped, freaked out. The other three stopped & turned. Nicky groaned & the other two girls looked confused.

Eden turned & saw Greta standing in front of her. Well, more like on a canopy-thingy (think Cleopatra), being carried by four green Digimon.

Eden stared at her, then the sweating Digimon. "That's mean."

Greta raised an eyebrow. "What? The fact that I have this & you have to walk?" she sneered

"No," Eden pointed to the Digimon. "Making them work in this heat is mean."

Greta laughed. "As if I care."

Eden glared at her. "Well, I do. It's not fair for them."

Greta stared at her. "Are you going to do something about it?" She challenged.

Eden glared right back at her. "Yes, in fact I am." Bending down, she smiled at the Digimon. "Hi, I'm Eden. Who are you guys?"

The Digimon stared at her, eyes wide, skin sweaty. "Gekomon." One of them answer.

Eden bit her lip & stood up. Walking over, she grabbed something from Nicky's bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but she took a bottle of water & walked back to the Gekomon.

"Here. You must be thirsty." Eden handed them the bottle.

The Gekomon who answered stared at it, then took a drink. Realizing it was water, he drank some more.

Eden laughed. "Hey, save some for the others."

The Gekomon blushed, then handed the bottle to the one behind him. By the time it had gone around, the bottle was empty, but four happy Gekomon stood in front of her.

"Thank you. You are so very kind." The first Gekomon thanked her.

Eden smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad you guys are fine."

The three other kids watched, smiling at her kindness. Greta, on the other hand, was becoming impatient. "Yeah, real nice. Now leave so I can get going."

Eden stood up, glaring at her. "You are not going to make them work in this heat."

Greta glared right back at her. "And who's going to stop me?"

Eden got up in her face. "Me." she said, quiet, but firm.

Greta laughed in her face. "Really? A little 7 year old baby is going to stop me?"

Eden glared right back at her & opened her mouth to say something, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Nicky shaking his head at her.

Greta saw Nicky & smiled. "Hey, it's nice to see you again."

Nicky looked at her, face unreadable. "Can't say the same for me."

Greta bit her lip as Eden held in a giggle. Greta felt blood rush to her face. "Well, whatever. I'm going." Snapping her fingers, she said, "Gekomon, let's get going."

The Gekomon looked at her, then at Eden. "No." the first one said.

Greta cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" she said.

The Gekomon looked at her & said more firmly this time, "No, we are not going to carry you anymore."

Greta looked at the Gekomon, then at Eden & Nicky. Fluffing her hair, she smirked. "Whatever. I can get more Digimon. See ya losers!" she laughed & walked off, probably in search of more Digimon to do her bidding.

Eden glared after her. "And don't come back!" she shouted.

"Thank you for helping us." the Gekomon said.

Eden smiled. "No big. I just don't think it's fair to make you guys work so hard in the sun."

The Gekomon suddenly bowed to her. "We owe you our lives. Thank you, Princess Eden."

Eden felt her eyes widen. "Princess Eden?" she squeaked out.

Nicky couldn't hold in a laugh. "Guess princesses aren't what they used to be."

Eden glared at him. "Shut up." Turning back to the Gekomon, she smiled. "Thank you for making me your Princess, but it's too much."

The Gekomon looked up from bowing. "Do you not want us to bow, Princess?"

Eden sighed. "Well, actually I don't want you to call me Princess."

"Of course, Princess."

Eden rolled her eyes. "OK, we'll work on that some more. Do you guys want to come with us?"

The Gekomon looked up. "To where?"

"File City." Nicky answered.

The Gekomon exchanged glances & Eden sensed something. "Is there something wrong with File City?"

The Gekomon shook their heads violently. "No." "Not at all." "It's great."

Eden stared at them, not convinced. She didn't say anything though. "Well, you in or what?"

The Gekomon nodded. "Of course. We must protect our Princess." Two in front of her & two in back.

Eden held down a groan, but Nicky couldn't stop laughing. "Shut up!" she shouted.

"OK, _Princess Eden_." He laughed, walking up to the other two girls.

Eden glared at his back, mimicking him. "_Princess Eden. Blah blah blah._" But she continued walking, 'guarded' by the Gekomon.

If this turned out weird, I'm writing this running on coffee. Word of advice to all; don't drink Starbucks at 9:30 at night! Please RR.


	12. Destiny

Blah blah blah…that's how I feel right now…I don't own Digimon...well, actually I sorta do, but just the children…hmmm, wonder if I can cash in…?

Night arrives & the children _still_ haven't arrived at File City.

Eden stops & falls to her knees. "I'm tired & hungry. I say we stop." she whined.

The Gekomon stop & immediately begin to crowd her. "What's the matter, Princess?" "Can we do something?" "We must get food." "We will be back!" The four of them run off to find food before Eden can get a word out.

"Be careful!" she yells after them. She groans & sits down, hard. "I'm serious. I'm stopping."

Celina nodded. "I guess we'll stop for the night." She begins to unpack. Caitlyn began to help.

Nicky watched Eden close her eyes & shook his head. He began to unpack his stuff as well.

Eden opened her eyes & saw everything was unpacked. "Oh!" she exclaims, jumping up. "I'm sorry." she apologizes for not helping.

"It's fine. It's not that much stuff." Celina motioned to the two sleeping bags & the bottles of water.

Eden sighed. "Still…"

Nicky smiled. "You can help clean up."

"OK." She walked over to the group & sat down. They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the sky.

"Princess! Princess!" the Gekomon exclaimed, running back.

Eden got up to greet them. "I'm glad you guys are back. I was beginning to get worried."

The leader's (the Gekomon who talks the most) eyes widened. "We are sorry for worrying you."

Eden laughed. "It's fine." She looked towards the food; berries, mushrooms & some weird yellow things.

"Thank you." Eden smiled, picking up the food. She began to walk, but then turned. "Come on."

Gekomon 2 looked at her, puzzled. "Do you want us to get more?"

Eden shook her head. "No, I want you to come eat with us."

Gekomon 3's eyes widened. "You are asking us to dine with you, Princess?"

Eden nodded. "Yeah. Now come on." She turned back & walked to the group.

Laying out the food, Caitlyn looked at the weird yellow things. "What are those?"

Eden shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno." She turned to the Gekomon.

Gekomon 4 supplied. "That is the happiness fruit. Eating it will fill you up with happy thoughts & feelings."

Celina grinned. "That's nice."

Nicky agreed. "Nice thing to eat before going to bed."

They all sat down; the four kids, the Gekomon & the other Digimon. They began to eat in silence, just the smacking of the food being eaten.

Once it was all gone, Celina passed around the water bottle to quench everyone's thirst. It was finished by the time it got back to Celina. "Everyone full?"

"Yep." "Yes." "Thank you." a chorus of yeses went around. Eden stood up, & began to walk. Nicky looked at her. "Where are you going?"

Eden turned around, making a face. "Can I go pee?"

Nicky blushed & Celina & Caitlyn laughed. "Sure." Celina said, still laughing.

Eden laughed with them & walked into a bush. (Don't need to go much into detail here.) When she was finished, she walked back to the 'campsite'.

Caitlyn yawned & curled up on the sand. "I'm going to sleep. Good night." She instantly feel asleep. Upamon curled up next to her & slept.

Eden smiled at her, eyes drooping. "Good plan." She curled up next to her & closed her eyes. Hawkmon curled up next to her & the Gekomon went to sleep in front of the three of the four of them.

Nicky & Celina watched, smiling. "We should get some sleep too." Celina said.

"I'll do watch out for the first half." Nicky volunteered.

"OK. Wake me up when it's my turn." Celina said, curling up in her sleeping bag, Leafmon next to her.

"Don't worry, I will." he joked, staring into the fire. Demi Veemon sat by Nicky & tried to keep watch also, but kept yawning.

"Buddy, go to sleep." Nicky told him.

"But who will protect you?" Demi Veemon yawned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." he smiled as the small blue Digimon fell asleep. Nicky stared at the happy view of everyone sleeping & his eyes began to droop as well.

"I'll just rest them for five minutes." he yawned, laying down on his sleeping bag. But, of course, he fell asleep.

"Who are they?" "Are they alive?" "Are they dangerous?" Eden heard voices.

She groaned. "Five more minutes."

All the voices exclaimed & jumped backwards. Eden blinked at the bright sunlight & looked up.

She was surrounded by all kinds of in-training Digimon. She blinked a couple more times to wake up. She pulled herself up, the Digimon moving backwards more.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

The Digimon gasped & backed up more, whispering.

Eden squinted. "Well, I'm Eden Takashi." she introduced herself.

All the Digimon began to whisper more until a deep voice called out. "Enough."

Eden looked up in shock as a short Digimon with big feet, a cane with a paw at the end, an outfit of old fabric & enough hair to completely cover his face walk up to her. "Who are you?" she asks.

"Jijimon." he answered. He turned to all the in-training Digimon & shook his cane. "Shoo all of you!"

The Digimon all scattered & Jijimon turned back to Eden. He motioned to her still sleeping friends. "Are these yours?"

Eden nodded. "Yeah."

"I think you should wake them up." Jijimon instructed.

Not wanting to anger him, Eden went on with the task of waking 3 crabby humans up & 8 crabby Digimon.

"What do you want?" Nicky groaned, swiping at her.

Eden smirked. "What else do you think I want?"

Nicky opened one eye. "My body?" he joked.

Eden went crimson red. "Ewww! No!" she began to hit him, hard.

Nicky blocked the hits, laughing. "Calm down! I was kidding!"

Eden stopped hitting him, but refused to look at him. "It's your fault." she said, pouting.

Celina & Caitlyn were awake by now & had watched this exchange of words. Celina shook her head & Caitlyn just looked confused.

"Why would she want his body? She has one." Caitlyn asked Celina.

Celina bit her lip to keep from grinning. "You understand one day."

Caitlyn nodded, then turned to Jijimon. "Who are you?"

"This is Jijimon & he's going to tell us something." Eden said, turning to him, still a little pink from Nicky's comment.

Nicky, recovered from his attack, became serious. "We're ready."

Jijimon nodded. "Well, you're probably wondering what your purpose in the Digimon World is."

Celina nodded. "To destroy this Digimon Queen."

Jijimon nodded. "Yes, but you have another quest."

"What is it?" Eden asked.

Jijimon turned to them. "You see, the Digimon of File Island have all left the city because of some mysterious force, and their world is in danger."

Eden scrunched her face up in confusion. "But I just saw tons of Digimon."

Jijimon leaned on his cane, nodding. "Yes, but they are some of the few left."

Caitlyn spoke up. "So what's our job?"

Jijimon looked at her. "You must go out and explore File Island and convince the once friendly Digimon to return to the File City."

"That's all?" Nicky scoffed.

Jijimon hit him with his cane. "Watch your mouth, boy!"

Nicky rubbed his head, Eden giggling.

Celina smiled, then turned back to Jijimon. "If you don't mind me asking, why must we do this?"

Jijimon turned towards her. "If the Digimon don't return, the City will crumble. And since this is one of the main cities, it will cause a Domino effect on the rest of the Digital World. It might collapse."

The four kids stared at him, mouths opened. Eden recovered first. "Are you serious?"

Jijimon nodded, sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. Now you understand that this won't be an easy task, so I will give you these." He handed them four chains, each in different colors & each with a different shaped pendant at the end.

The four kids stared at them. "What are these?" Nicky asked, holding up his blue chain with a flame shaped pendant.

"These are you symbols." Jijimon said, as if that would explain it all.

"Our what?" Caitlyn asked, staring at her green chain with a wave shaped pendant.

"Your symbols. They will allow you to Digivolve."

"But don't we have Digivices for that?" Eden asked, playing with her own pink chain with a flower shaped pendant."

"Yes, but these will allow you to Digivolve to Mega."

Celina nodded, holding her red chain with a cloud shaped pendant.

"Before I let you go, are you sure you want to do this?" Jijimon asked, staring intently.

"Yeah." Eden nodded.

"Yes." Caitlyn agreed.

"Of course." Celina smiled

"Sure." Nicky said.

Jijimon smiled, then began to cough. Eden ran up to him & patted him on the back. "Jijimon, are you OK?" she asked, concern etched in her face.

Jijimon laughed. "Fine. Just an old Digimon like me needs to rest." He nodded at them. "Good luck."

With that, Jijimon waddled off, coughing.

Eden stared after him, trying to absorb everything she just heard. She stared back at the chain & smiled.

"Ready?" Nicky asked.

Eden turned to see the three other kids smiling. She noticed they had their symbols on. "Yep." she smiled, putting her own on.

Geez, 6 pages on Microsoft Works…I have no life…oh well, please RR.


	13. Hurting 2

I no own Digimon. I dream, but no own.

"So, where do we start?" Caitlyn asks.

Celina looks in her backpack. "First, I think we should get some items."

"Like what?" Eden asks, staring at her symbol.

"Food for one." Celina grinned.

"OK, but where do we go?" Nicky asked.

A little white Digimon waddled up. "Do you need items?" it asked, baring it's teeth.

Eden looked down at it & noticed something familiar. But she just shook it off. "Yeah, actually. Can you help us?"

The Digimon nodded. "Right this way." It began to waddle away.

"What kind of Digimon is that?" Caitlyn asked.

"A Tokomon." Upamon supplied.

She nodded. "OK. I think it's cute…"

They walked in silence until they reached a building. It had a dome-shape, was brown (most likely dirt) & a straw door.

"Is this the shop?" Nicky asked, following Tokomon in.

"Sort of. It's Jijimon's house actually." Tokomon jumped behind a counter. Turning, he smiled again. "Now what can I get you?"

"Food & water." Celina said plainly.

"What kind of food?" Tokomon asked.

"What kind do ya got?" Nicky asks, leaning in.

"All kinds. Vegetables, fruit or bread?"

Celina nodded. "OK, um…we'll take 4 servings of each."

Tokomon went back in the room. Eden began to look around, Hawkmon & the four Gekomon following her.

"What's this?" she stops, pointing at something that looks like a lollipop.

"That is licking stick." Hawkmon said.

"A licking stick?"

"Yes, you lick the stick. It's quite delicious." Hawkmon went on.

Eden looked at her. "Sure…" She walked back to the group as Tokomon came back, leaded down with food.

"There you go." Tokomon smiled.

Nicky grinned, but then thought of something. "Um, guys? There's a problem."

"What? Allergic to vegetables?" Celina joked.

Nicky smirked at her. "No. We don't have money to pay for this."

"Shoot, you're right!" Celina said, frowning.

Nicky nodded. "I always am." Then he turned to Tokomon & sighed. "Unfortunately, we can't pay for this."

Tokomon tilted his head. "Money? What's this money?"

Celina was shocked. "Um, you don't know what money is?"

Tokomon shook his head. "Well, money is…" Nicky started.

"Money is…" Celina tried, but failed.

Eden smiled. "Money is paper & coins that we use to buy stuff."

Tokomon nodded, understanding. "Oh, I see. So your 'money' is like our assets."

"Well, yeah." Eden nodded. "And we don't have any of that."

Tokomon began to laugh. "No need to worry. This is on me."

Caitlyn smiled. "Really? That would be really nice."

Tokomon nodded. "Sure. You are the Digidestined, right?"

They nodded, so Tokomon began putting the food in bags. "It's fine. I'd be happy to help any Digidestined…" He became sad all of a sudden.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" Eden asked, cocking her head.

Tokomon was silent until Eden put her hand on his 'shoulder.' "Tokomon, did someone hurt you?" she asked.

Tokomon looked up at her blue eyes that look so much like…

"No!" Tokomon yelled, jumping back.

"What was that about?" Nicky murmured.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" Eden asked, her eyes softening.

Tokomon shook his head, refusing to look at her. "Just…go…" he cried out, tears coming down his face.

Eden was about to walk over to him, when she felt a hand. Looking up, she saw Celina shake her head.

Nicky & Caitlyn walked out, followed by Celina. Eden looked at Tokomon, feeling a stab in her heart.

Turning, she murmured. "I'm sorry, Tokomon." She walked out, tears forming in her eyes.

In case you didn't know, Tokomon is _Patamon's_ In-Training form…Please RR


	14. Working Out

Why must we do this every time?…sigh…fine, I don't own Digimon. I am soooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! Laziness, i guess...pleaz forgive me & read!

After stopping off at a meat farm a little north from Jijimon's house & meeting a Tanemon; who couldn't stop looking at Eden; the four were fine with food for the next couple weeks.

"So, where to next?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know." Celina said, looking down at the Digimon. "I wonder why they haven't digivolved yet…"

Nicky laughed. "Eden's did. Maybe we just have to fall off a cliff. Right Eden?"

Eden didn't answer. She couldn't stop thinking about the Tanemon. There was something in his eyes that looked so sad.

"Eden? Earth to Eden." Nicky waved his hand in front of her face.

Eden blinked, then looked up at Nicky's concerned face. "Yeah?"

"You left us for a while there…You OK?" he asked, staring at her.

Eden broke eye contact & nodded. "Sure. What were you saying before?"

"Why can't our Digimon digivolve." Caitlyn cleared up.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure." Eden said, thinking. She felt Nicky's intense stare on her back & tried to keep the blood from rushing to her face.

"I can help." a little voice called out.

"Who was that?" Eden asked, a little freaked out.

"Down here." All four kids looked downward at a little Digimon that looked on fire!

"Oh my God! You're on fire!" Caitlyn exclaimed, grabbing some water & pouring it on it.

"Caitlyn, no!" Upamon yelled, but it was too late. The damage was done & standing in front of them was a wet fire Digimon, crying.

"Why'd you wet me!" it cried, sinking to its knees.

"You mean you weren't on fire…?" Caitlyn asked, feeling embarrassed.

"No, that's how he is. This is Demi Meramon." Upamon explained. "The fire doesn't hurt him."

Caitlyn blushed. "Oh…I'm sorry." she apologized

"I guess it's ok…" Demi Meramon sniveled.

"Now what were you saying before?" Celina asked, cautiously.

Demi Meramon began to think, then he jumped up. "I remember! There's a gym to the west. It's called Green Gym & if you train, your Digimon will digivolve."

Caitlyn broke into a smile. "Really? Thank you!" she hugged him, without thinking.

"Why isn't she burning?" Eden asked, confused that Caitlyn wasn't on fire.

"Demi Meramon can control who he burns & doesn't burn." Hawkmon explained.

"Oh…" Eden nodded.

Once they were able to pry Caitlyn's arms from Demi Meramon, they waved goodbye & made their way to the gym.

5 minutes later, they arrived at a big building with the name _Green Gym_ on the top.

"I think we're here." Eden stated the obvious.

"Jeez, what gave it away?" Nicky asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Eden playfully hit them, & they went in.

"Whoa, there are a lot of Digimon here…" Caitlyn said, looking around.

"And they're all big, too." Eden added, feeling extremely small.

Celina smiled. "Our Digimon will be that big, too. Lets go train." She & Leafmon made their way an ab bench.

Nicky shrugged his shoulders. "Come on, DemiVeemon. Let's show these girls how to work out."

"Yeah!" DemiVeemon followed Nicky to a barbell rack.

"Why don't we start out easy?" Caitlyn asked Upamon.

Upamon didn't have any complaints for that. They both headed off to the bikes.

Eden watched all her friends begin to work out, then looked down at Hawkmon & the four Gekomon. "Do you guys want to work out?"

Hawkmon looked around. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" she sighed, not looking forward to ruffling her feathers (I know, I know!).

Leader Gekomon asked. "Is that what you would like to do, Princess?"

Eden withheld a groan & an eye roll. "Yes, Gekomon. I would like to work out."

The four Gekomon nodded their heads. "Then we will work out."

Eden looked upward. "OK, let's go." The six of them headed off to the rowing machines.

An hour later, Hawkmon & the Gekomon were tired & smelled kind of bad.

"OK, let's stop." Eden announced & the 5, grateful, walked into the fresh air.

The other six joined them soon. Eden looked down at the tired Digimon & frowned. "Why didn't they digivolve?"

Nicky frowned. "Not sure. Maybe they didn't train hard enough."

"I think they have for today. They look tired." Celina stopped him & Caitlyn agreed.

"OK. Well, we might as well begin our trek to find those other Digimon." Nicky said, looking down at DemiVeemon. "Ready, buddy?"

DemiVeemon looked up. "Five more minutes…" he panted out.

Nicky laughed. "Sure, bud."

When all the Digimon were better & after about 4 bottles of water, the group set off to a forest area located south of the gym.

"This is Native Forest…" Hawkmon began to explain, when they heard screaming.

"That's coming from the main square!" Eden shout, eyes huge with worry. "We gotta help them!" She began running to the square with Hawkmon flying after her & the Gekomon yelling after her to wait.

"Eden, wait!" But Nicky's yell was lost to the girl. Groaning, he looked at the other girls & sighed. "Well, let's go make sure she lives."

The three of them run off after Eden.

Eden ran into the square first & froze with fear. Standing in front of her was one of the hugest Digimon she had ever seen.

"Don't make a sound…" Hawkmon warned her, catching up with her.

Of course, the Gekomon came running up. "Princess, wait! You might be hurt!"

Eden & Hawkmon both groaned & winced. Spinning around, she shushed them, but it was a little too late.

The Digimon turned to her, eyes red with fury & opened its mouth. "Mega Flame!" it attacked, a huge flame coming from his mouth.

Eden screamed & jumped to the side. The flame hit the exact spot where she stood.

"That was not fun…" she breathed, scared.

"Eden!" she heard her friends yell.

"Guys, don't ye…" But she wasn't able to finish because the Digimon picked her up in its claws & opened its mouth to attack again…

Whoa, cliffhanger much? Please RR.


	15. Attack!

Okay, I decided to finish the cliffhanger, cuz I'm nice like that…I don't own Digimon.

Eden resisted the urge to shut her eyes in fear. Taking a deep breath, she spoke out. "Um…why are you destroying this village?" she asked weakly.

The big Digimon growled at her. "Because I can." He opened his mouth to attack once more, but Eden stopped him again.

"But why? Do you not like the Digimon?" she asked, trying to stall time.

The big Digimon snorted, sending an air of bad nose breath at Eden. She resisted the urge to cough in disgust.

The others stared in shock/fear, while the Gekomon panicked. Their precious princess was about to be eaten.

"Come on, Gekomon! Are we men or Digimon?" The Leader shouted. The other three agreed & they attacked with Crash Symphony.

The attack surprised the big Digimon, who abruptly dropped Eden. She landed with an _'oomph'_, but scrambled up & ran to the group.

They immediately enveloped Eden in a hug; Caitlyn crying, Celina close to it & Nicky trying not to be seen cry.

Eden pulled herself out & smiled. "I'm fine, but we might want to take care of that." she pointed at the Digimon, who was currently destroying the village in blind fury.

The other three nodded. The Digimon attacked.

"Feather Slash!"

"Shock Shout!"

"Pop Attack!"

"Acid Bubbles!"

But the only attack that really did damage was Hawkmon's Feather Slash & even that didn't faze the Digimon greatly.

As the Digimon laughed evilly, the kids realized that the Digimon needed to Digivolve to do any real damage.

"But how do we do that?" Caitlyn asked. Everyone began talking at once, so they didn't notice the big Digimon powering up for another attack.

Their Digimon did though. "Watch out!" All eight (if you count the Gekomon) shouted, running towards them

The kids looked up to see a giant fireball came at them. It hits & smoke covers the area.

Coughing, Eden tried opening her eyes. "What happened?" she gasped out.

Coughing as well, Nicky answered. "Not sure. Are we dead?"

Caitlyn & Celina coughed. "I don't think so." They answered.

Once the smoke cleared, the kids gasped. Standing in front of them were 4 Champion Digimon!

"Wha…" Eden gasped out, staring at the giant bird Digimon in front of her.

"My words exactly." Nicky gulped, gaping at his own Digimon, a phantom beast Digimon.

"But how?" Caitlyn asked, looking at her own armored dragon Digimon.

"Not sure." Celina said, gazing at her insect Digimon.

The giant Digimon growled once more, but the four champions just glared right back.

Without a word, they attacked.

"Blast Laser!"

"X Laser!"

"Megaton Press!"

"Spiking Finish!"

This time, the attacks caused a lot of damage to the big Digimon. He stumbled back, & Jijimon attacked with Hang On Death.

This last attack sent the Digimon careening backwards, into the forest & farther.

The kids fell to their knees in shock. The 4 champions de-digivolve to their rookie forms.

They turned & ran to the kids.

"Are you OK?" a small dragon Digimon asked Nicky.

"DemiVeemon?" he gasped.

The Digimon laughed, shaking his head. "Nope. It's just Veemon now."

Nicky smiled right back. "OK, buddy."

Celina stared at the larva Digimon. "And you are…"

"Wormon." he offered.

Celina grinned. "Hi, Wormon."

Caitlyn stared at the mammal Digimon, eyes tearing. "Where'd Upamon go?" she asked.

The Digimon jumped onto her lap. "I am Upamon. Just bigger. My name's Armadillomon."

Caitlyn wiped her tears & hugged Armadillomon. "OK."

Eden, Hawkmon & the Gekomon watched smiling, until Jijimon appeared. "Are you four OK?" he asked.

The kids/Digimon stood up & nodded. "Yep." "Just fine." "I'm good."

Jijimon smiled. "I see. Well you better be going."

Eden frowned & cocked her head. "Um, but what about the mess?"

Jijimon waved a hand, shaking his head. "No need to worry. We'll be fine. Just go."

Eden opened her mouth to say something when Nicky quickly said. "OK, let's go."

Eden glared at him, but Nicky was busy herding everyone towards Native Forest.

Eden sighed, turning to Jijimon & bowed. "Thank you & we'll be sure to bring the Digimon back." She turned & ran after the others.

Jijimon smiled, then sighed. "Be careful, little one. Once Digimon find out about you, you'll be in more danger than you ever thought." Turning, he waddled back to the destroyed village.

Whoa…what does he mean danger. And what's so special about Eden? Please RR.


	16. Attack 2

I don't own Digimon…_sigh_…oh well, I can still dream, right?

After the kids/Digimon recovered from the attack, they began walking towards a forest.

"Is that Native Forest?" Eden asked, pointing.

"Well, what else would it be?" Nicky asked, sarcastically, causing Eden to stick her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, guys. Real mature." Celina shook her head, sighing.

"Hey, what's that!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pointing upwards.

They looked up to where she was pointing. It was a huge mountain in the distance.

"A mountain?" Eden supplied, trying not to giggle, but Caitlyn didn't get it.

After Armadillomon shot her a dirty look, he explained that that mountain was Mount Infinity.

Nicky groaned. "We're not going to have to climb that, are we?" he complained.

Celina turned around & shot him a look. "Oh, stop complaining."

Nicky stuck his tongue out at her, causing Celina to do the same.

Eden shook her head. "Real mature, guys. Real mature." she mocked Celina, causing them all to burst out laughing.

The Digimon stared at them, confused on what was so funny. Suddenly, Wormon saw something coming at them.

"Airdramon? What's he doing here?" he thought out loud.

Caitlyn whimpered. "Is he bad?"

Hawkmon shook her head. "No, but it isn't like him to come out of his home."

Eden smiled. "Well, let's go say hi." She ran towards him, waving.

Airdramon stopped & began flapping his wings. Eden slowed down, confused. But Hawkmon knew what was going to happen & ran in front of Eden.

"God Tornado!" Airdramon attacked, sending a tornado at the two. Eden shrieked & Hawkmon grabbed her hand & barely dodged it.

They rolled onto the grass, breathing hard. "I don't think…he's good…" Eden breathed out.

The kids ran to check on her, but Airdramon attacked again. This time it was a direct hit & Eden screamed, "Guys!" She jumped up & check on them.

She ran threw the smoke, coughing, but wouldn't stop. "Caitlyn? Celina? Nicky?" she called out. "Are you guys OK?"

When no one answered, Eden dropped to her knees, tears forming. "No…they can't be…" she gave in to her sobs.

"Can't be what?" a familiar voice said, standing over her.

Eden looked up & gasped. Standing above her were Nicky, Caitlyn & Celina! A little beat up & dirty, but alive. "You guys are alive!" she screamed, tackling them in a huge hug.

"_Oomph_." the group uttered when they hit the ground from the impact of her tackle hug.

Eden sobbed, but now they were happy sobs. Caitlyn sobbed as well, not really understanding, but sobbing nonetheless, Celina was tearing up & Nicky was trying to get out of the hug.

They finally detached themselves & Eden wiped her tears up, grinning.

Hawkmon flew over & coughed slightly. "Um, I'm happy you guys are OK, too, but shouldn't we take care of that?" she pointed her feather at Airdramon who looked to be getting ready to attack again.

The kids exchanged looks & nodded. Holding up their digivices, they shouted "Digivolve!"

Four different colored lights engulfed the four Digimon & they came out as the Digimon from before.

"Aquilamon!"

"Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon!"

"Ankylomon!"

Even though this had happened before, the were still in awe. The Gekomon, meanwhile, ran towards the kids. "We gotta get to safety!" Gekomon 3 shouted.

The kids nodded. "But where is it safe?" Caitlyn asked.

Gekomon 2 began running past them. "Follow me!"

The kids exchanged looks, looked back at their Digimon & sighed. They ran after them, trying not to listen to their Digimons' grunts of pains.

They reached a cave & the kids ran inside. Gekomon 3 & 4 decided to stay & protect them while Leader Gekomon & Gekomon 2 ran to help the others.

Eden watched the two Gekomon go & slide down to the ground. "I hope they'll be fine." she murmured, face in her hands, tears beginning to form.

Nicky walked over & put his arm around her. "Don't worry, they'll be fine." Even as he said this, he felt worried himself, but he had to stay strong for Eden.

Looking up, he saw Celina doing the same thing with Caitlyn, but Caitlyn was sobbing & Celina was softly talking to her.

Sighing, he looked down to the girl next to him. Her hair flowed down as her shoulders shook, trying not to cry. Nicky hugged her closer to him & kissed the top of her head.

Eden went still as a blush crept up her cheek, but Nicky didn't notice. He closed his eyes & smelled her hair. Eden began to feel a little uncomfortable, so she spoke up, "Um, Nicky?"

Nicky's eyes shot open & he realized what he was doing. He brought his face up, blushing like mad, but was able to respond to Eden. "Yeah?"

Eden hesitated, but brought her head up to look at Nicky. Her face was tear-stained, but she was smiling her huge smile. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly, then got up to check on the Gekomon.

Nicky watched her go, still red. 'Dude, she's 7. Don't even think about it.' he told himself, but he couldn't get the smell of her hair out of his mind.

Okay, so I sorta veered towards romance at that last part. I can't help it! I do romance most of the time! Pleaz RR.


	17. Talking

I'm totally making up for lost time! I don't own Digimon.

20 minutes had past & the kids were getting worried; Eden was pacing, Caitlyn was close to crying again, Celina was chewing on her hair & Nicky kept sighing loudly.

Only the 2 Gekomon seemed fine, but alert. They took turns watching the opening of the cave.

Finally, Eden couldn't take it anymore. She stopped & shouted, "That's it! I gotta get out of here!" she begins to run towards the opening, but someone grabs her shirt & pulls her back. "Ugh!" she groaned as she fell to the ground.

"What good would it do for you to run out there?" Nicky asked, standing over her.

Eden glared at him, but pulled herself into a sitting position. "I don't know, but I want to do something!" She looked downward. "And I want to make sure Aquilamon is fine…"

Nicky sighed & sat down next to her. "I know. I'm worried about ExVeemon."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Celina tried to comfort, but her thoughts kept straying towards Stingmon.

Caitlyn didn't say anything, but she just prayed that Ankylomon was fine.

Suddenly, they saw a figure running up to them. The 2 Gekomon were ready to attack until they saw it was their comrade.

"Is the battle over?" Gekomon 3 asked.

Gekomon 2 nodded, but he looked sad. "Yes, but the others were pretty beat up."

Eden gasped & jumped up. "Are they…?" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Gekomon 2 shook his head. "No, just beat up."

A group sigh of relief went through the cave. "Thank God…" Celina murmured, standing up.

Caitlyn nodded. "Can we see them?" she asked.

Gekomon 2 nodded. "Follow me." He walked out of the cave, followed by the kids, followed by the 2 Gekomon.

After walking for what seemed forever, they finally saw the Leader standing over four bodies.

The kids couldn't control themselves, they ran to their own respective Digimon.

Eden picked up Hawkmon & cried into her feathers. "You have to be OK…" she cried. She was crying to hard, she didn't hear Hawkmon's groan. She didn't look up until Hawkmon placed a weak wing on her head & groaned out, "Eden, I'm fine…"

Eden smiled & began wiping her tears away. "Thank God…" Eden hugged Hawkmon, but the Digimon moaned in pain so Eden let go. "I'm so sorry…" Eden started, but Hawkmon raised a wing.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Hawkmon settled on Eden's lap.

Eden nodded, smiling. "Go ahead & sleep. You deserve it." She watched as the Digimon fell asleep on her lap. Looking up, she looked around to see the others in the same positions, except Caitlyn was sleeping as well with Armadillomon.

Eden yawned, looking down at her Digimon. 'I'm glad your fine.' she thought.

Nicky broke the silence. "So, what happened to Airdramon?"

Gekomon 2 shook his head. "I'm not sure. He's always helpful, but for some reason he just turned bad."

The Leader cleared his throat & everyone looked at him. "I think I know why…" he started.

The others let him pause & waited for him to go on. He turned to them, eyes closed. "This can be the Digimon Queen. She can control all the Digimon she wants."

"How?" Nicky finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

The Leader, once again, sighed. "I'm not sure." He shook his head & turned his back to them. "Let's move on." He began to walk again.

The kids exchanged looks, but got up, carrying their Digimon & followed him, followed by the three Gekomon.

Okay, so not that much action, but oh well. I'll add more next time. Please RR


	18. Meeting Past Friends

And I once again slip into not updating mode. Sorry! I don't own Digimon

After walking for 10 minutes in silence, the Leader stopped suddenly. "This is where we will camp out." he simply said.

The others were too tired to care. They placed their Digimon down & got to making camp; Caitlyn & Celina began placing sleeping bags out & clean up a little; Eden & Nicky with 2 Gekomon went out to gather fire wood & the other 2 Gekomon watched the Digimon.

After walking for about 5 minutes in silence again, Nicky spoke up. "Don't worry so much Eden. They'll be fine."

Eden looked up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with tears she was too proud to let fall. "You know what? You've changed."

Nicky was shocked. "What do you mean?"

Eden stopped & smiled, her dimples showing. "I mean, before you were just a jerk. But now, you're kind of like my brother, Dallas."

"Is that good?" Nicky asked, smiling when Eden giggled.

"Yes, that's good. He's my big brother & he always looks out for me. He hates seeing me cry & will cheer my up no matter what." She became sadden. "I miss him. I miss my Momma, my Papa, even Walden, my annoying little brother." Her shoulders began to shake.

Nicky drew her into him, hugging her. "Don't cry. You'll see them again." They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until a muffled. "I'm fine." came from the girl.

Nicky let go & smiled as Eden wiped her tears away. "Better?" he asked.

Eden nodded. "Let's go collect wood before the others wonder where we went." She began walking again.

"That girl can be strong & fragile at the same time. Don't know how, but she just can." Nicky told himself, shaking his head in disbelief, as he followed her as well.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn & Celina had finished setting up & Caitlyn was sitting on Celina's bag, staring into space.

After making sure everything was OK, Celina sat next to her. "Penny for your thoughts." she said, startling the girl.

"Oh, hi Celina." Caitlyn greeted, then turned back into staring into space. "I'm just thinking about my father."

Celina nodded, but didn't say anything. Caitlyn continued. "I've never been away from him for longer than a day, unless I was spending the night at a friend's house. He's probably worried sick about me…" Caitlyn began to cry, but wouldn't let Celina see.

But Celina did notice. "Don't cry, Caitlyn." She said, hugging the younger girl. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." She hugged the sobbing girl, not saying anything.

They were still in that position when Nicky & Eden came back with wood & some mushrooms in their hands.

"What's wrong with Caitlyn?" Eden asked, putting down the wood & looking worriedly at Celina.

Celina opened her mouth to explain, but Caitlyn beat her. "It's nothing. I'm fine." a quiet voice came from the young girl as she pushed away, wiping her tears. Looking up at her friends, she smiled. "Really." she added.

Eden nodded, smiling as well. "Well, we got wood & some mushrooms that the Gekomon said would help our Digimon recover." she explained, motioning to the mushrooms that Nicky held in his arms.

The two girls' faces lit up. "Really? That's great!" Celina smiled, eyes shimmering with happiness. Caitlyn nodded, her red hair bouncing up & down.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving." Nicky announced, walking over to the backpacks which held the food.

Celina rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry, Nicky." But she got up to help.

Eden & Caitlyn watched them, smiling. "They make a cute couple…" Eden whispered to the giggling Caitlyn.

"Don't tell them." Caitlyn whispered back.

"What are you two giggling about over there?" Nicky called out, holding 4 pieces of meat in his arms, staring at the girls with a look on his face.

The girls exchanged looks & burst into giggles. Nicky stared at them, wondering what was wrong with them. Finally giving up, he shrugged his shoulders. "Women…" But got hit in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, turning to glare at Celina. She ignored his glare & walked past him with the vegetables in her hand. "That was so sexiest."

"How was that sexiest?" Nicky asked, following her.

"It just was." Celina said, putting the vegetables on sticks to roast them by the fire Nicky had started.

"You have to explain a little more, Miss Buchanan." Nicky pushed, putting the meat on sticks as well.

By now, the girls had recovered & watched them with interest. Eden was smiling at the arguing couple, but heard a groan.

Standing up, she softly called out. "Hello?"

Caitlyn looked up at her. "What do you see, Eden?" This stopped the arguing from the two preteens & looked at the wondering girl. "Eden, what's wrong?" Celina asked, but received silence in answer.

"Hello, are you hurt?" Eden called out, stepping over a log. She put her foot down & slide down the hill, screaming.

"Eden!" everyone shouted, running over to watch her slide down.

Once she finally stopped, she heard someone shout at her. "Eden, are you OK?" Celina called out, worried.

Eden nodded. "Just fine. A little roughed up, but fine." she smiled, but stood up, wiping off her shorts. "Hello? I won't hurt you." she called out.

She heard whimpering to her right & slowly walked over there. "Hello? Are you hurt?" she asked, softly.

The whimpering turned into fear & Eden saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her. She bent down, extending her hand. "It's OK, I won't hurt you."

The owner of the pair of golden eyes came out. "You sure…" it uttered, eyes registering fear.

Eden nodded. "I'm sure."

The Digimon nodded & walked over to Eden's extended hand. "I'm Tsunomon." he introduced himself in a squeaky voice.

"Eden Takashi." She was confused when Tsunomon's eyes widened.

"As in TK Takashi?" Tsunomon asked in his squeaky voice.

Eden nodded. "That's my father." She was confused when Tsunomon became quiet.

"How is he?" Tsunomon asked softly.

Eden was taken aback. "How do you know my papa?" she asked, her blue eyes registering confusion.

Tsunomon laughed softly. "I know him from when he was young. When he first came here. With the others."

Eden blinked in confusion. "Were you my papa's Digimon?"

Tsunomon laughed. "No, I was Matt's."

Eden smiled. "Uncle Matt's! That's great." But the smile faltered when Tsunomon didn't return her smile. "What's wrong? Don't you like him?"

Tsunomon looked up in shock. "Of course I do! He was my best friend!" He became quiet once more. "But he left me. Like the others."

Eden sat down next to Tsunomon & softly asked. "What do you mean, 'left you'?"

"He never came back. I bet he forgot about me…" but what he was about to say was cut off when Eden brought him into her arms, hugging him.

"No he didn't. He misses you, too. He just doesn't know how to get back to you." Eden was fibbing, but she could bet her uncle did, even when he didn't say it. Plus, she wanted to make Tsunomon feel better.

Tsunomon cried into her shirt. "What about the others?" he asked softly.

"Others?" Eden asked, but gasped when 7 other Digimon came out. "Are you all Digimon of the former Digidestined?" she asked, mouth open in shock.

The 7 nodded. "Yes, we are." A familiar voice said. Eden looked towards the voice. "Gatomon! Where'd you go a while back?" Eden asked.

Gatomon sighed. "I couldn't stay with you. I had to tell the others."

Eden nodded, then turned to Tokomon from the store. "You were a Digidestined Digimon?" she asked. When Tokomon nodded, Eden asked. "Whose?"

"TK's…" he softly said. Eden finally understood why he wouldn't look in her eyes. They were her father's eyes. "Hello, Tokomon."

"I'm Koromon, Tai's Digimon."

"I'm Tanemon, Mimi's Digimon." the same Tanemon from the meat farm introduced herself.

"I'm Yokomon, Sora's Digimon."

"I'm Motimon, Izzy's Digimon."

The Gomamon from the beginning appeared. "It's you again!" Eden said, shocked. "Are you Joe's Digimon?" she asked.

Gomamon nodded. "I am."

Eden nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Eden Takashi, daughter of TK & Kari." She stood up, putting Tsunomon down. "And my friends are up there." Eden pointed as she saw a figure climbing down slowly.

The 8 began to back up, but Eden recognized the figure. "Oh, that's just Nicky. He's a friend." She turned back. "Don't be scared."

"No, it's that!" Gomamon shouted, pointing past Nicky.

Eden followed his claw & gasped. A Skeleton Digimon was seen in the night sky. "Who's that!" Eden shouted, eyes wide.

"That's Skull Greymon!" Gatomon explained.

Eden gasped when she saw Skull Greymon right behind her friends. "Guys!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Look behind you!"

The two girls turned & gasped as Skull Greymon attacked with Ground Zero. It sent the two girls flying.

"Guys!" Eden screamed, tears running down her face. She watched them fly & shut her eyes. "No…they can't be…" she fell to her knees as the others gathered around her. "They can't be…" she wouldn't look up to see her two friends flying, but if she had, she would of noticed herself begin to glow…

Cliffhanger, much! Okay, I'm good. Please RRs


	19. Protect Who?

Okay, cliffhanger finishing ment. That came out weird. I don't own Digimon

Eden shut her eyes & began to pray that her friends would be OK. What she didn't know is that she was glowing a faint glow.

Nicky noticed though. He stared at her as the light around her glowed brighter. "Eden…" he murmured before the light blinded him.

The 8 Digimon stared at her in awe as she stood up slowly as if in a daze. When she opened her mouth, a different voice came out. "You must digivolve to protect the Princess…"

The Digimon & Nicky were shocked. "What princess?" Nicky asked, sliding the rest of the way down to Eden.

She turned, but her usual blue eyes seemed to hold more sadness in them than before. "You must protect the princess. If she dies, the Digital World dies with her."

"But who's this princess?" Gatomon asked.

But before Eden to tell them, her eyes went dark & she lost the glow. Falling unconscious, she landed in Nicky's waiting arms. "Eden…" Nicky murmured as he picked the young girl up in his arms.

Turning to the others, he nodded. "Come with us." He began walking uphill again. The Digimon looked at each other, nodded & followed.

When they got to the top, they were shocked to see the four Digidestined Digimon awake. But before anyone to say anything, Hawkmon took one look at the unconscious girl & raced over. "Eden!"

Nicky placed her down & Hawkmon & the Gekomon surrounded her. "What happened?" Gekomon 2 asked, worry in his eyes.

Nicky hesitated. "I'm not really sure. She began to glow & when she turned to address me, her voice was different…" he paused.

Gomamon went on. "Like she was a different person. Then she said something about a princess & we have to protect her."

Gatomon gasped. "Wait, didn't this happen to Kari when she freed those Numemon?"

Motimon nodded. "It did. And since Eden _is _Kari's daughter…"

"…That must mean she has the power, too." Tanemon finished.

"But don't forget both TK & Kari were the _Chosen Ones_." Yokomon added. "And since Eden is the daughter of both of them…"

"…That must mean she has enormous power!" Koromon shouted.

Nicky was standing over them while this conversation was happening. "Wait! Her parents were Digidestined!" He pointed at the sleeping girl.

All 8 Digimon turned to him & nodded. "Yes she is & her parents were the Chosen Ones."

"Chosen Ones?" he looked confused, but before anyone could say anything, they heard a soft murmur of "Hello…"

Everyone turned to see Eden's eyes flutter open. "Eden…" Nicky instantly was at her side, helping her up.

"What happened?" she asked the worried boy.

"Nothing. You just had a little fainting spell…" Nicky helped her sit up.

"Fainting spell? You make me sound like a princess." Eden giggles.

"As you could be a princess." Nicky teased her.

"Hey, you better be nice to me." Eden threatened.

"Or what?"

"I'll hurt you!" She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt so much! I'm dying…dying…dying…" Nicky pretended to pass out. He opened one eye to see Eden laughing. 'Much better when she laughs.' he thought, sitting up.

Eden turned to Hawkmon. "Hawkmon! You're awake!" She hugged the bird.

"Yes I am. But where are the others?" Hawkmon asked, pulling back.

Eden went white. "Oh my God! Caitlyn & Celina went flying!" She jumped up. "Where could they be? What if they're hurt? Or dead?" Her eyes began to tear up again.

Nicky was at her side at once, hugging her. "It's fine. They're just fine. Let's go look."

Eden nodded. "Thanks. You can be nice once in a while, jerk." She smiled.

"Watch it, idiot." Nicky smiled back at her.

Sighing, she turned to see the 8 other Digimon. "Do you guys want to come with us?"

Looking surprised, Tsunomon finally spoke. "You want us to go with you?"

Eden looked at Nicky, who stepped forward. "Yeah we do. It can't hurt to have some extra help." he told them.

Yokomon began tearing up. "You're so nice!" she cried, jumping into Eden's arms. Suddenly, all the others except Tokomon, Gatomon & Gomamon jumped into her arms, knocking her down.

Laughing, Eden tried to catch her breath. "Guys…it's OK. Just get off me!" she cried, trying to get back up.

All the Digimon got off & Eden stood up, brushing herself off. "Well, we better go." She turned to Hawkmon, who flew to her side. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." The two of them began walking, followed by Nicky with Veemon, Wormon & Armadillomon. Behind them hopped/walked the 8 past Digimon, finally in the rear are the 4 Gekomon (Jeez, huge enough group?)

After walking for 10 minutes, Eden saw something. 'Please don't let that be what I think it is…' she thought as she took off running, ignoring everyone shouting after her.

When she stopped, she dropped to her knees & brought the item to her heart. She let her tears fall & curled up into a ball. That's how the others found her.

"Eden, what's wrong?" Nicky asked, walking over to her.

Eden opened her hand, not saying anything. Everyone looked into her hand; it was a simple locket. "What's this?" Gekomon 4 asked.

"A locket." Nicky explained. "Whose is it?" he asked Eden.

"Caitlyn's…." Eden cried.

"Oh, Eden." Nicky bent down & brought her into another hug. "I'm sure it just dropped. They're probably around here somewhere."

Eden didn't say anything, but she clutched onto his shirt, sobbing harder. Nicky couldn't think of anything to make her feel better, so he just hugged her. The other Digimon watched, wanting to make her feel better as well.

Unknown to them, a mysterious force was watching them. "They're too well protected. We have to separate them." a voice said.

A muffled reply came back & a figure stood up. "I'll be seeing you soon…" It murmured as it jumped away in the night.

Wow! That wasn't a very long chapter, was it? Sorry, I'll make up for it in the future. Please RR


	20. Dream World

Okay, here we go! I don't own Digimon

Eden finally calmed down enough to talk to Nicky. "Caitlyn never takes it off. It was her mother's before she died."

Nicky nodded. "Well, maybe it just came off. Which means she's missing it & we have to find her & give it back." He smiled, standing up. He offered his hand & Eden took it.

"Thank you, Nicky." Eden smiled at him, wiping her tears away.

"No prob. Hate to see a girl cry. Even an idiot like you." He teased.

"Well, at least I'm not a jerk." she teased back, grinning. Then she turned to the group of Digimon. "We're going to go look for our friends. Are you guys coming?"

All 16 Digimon nodded. The two kids smiled & they began to walk. Suddenly, they heard someone shouting out for help.

Without thinking, Eden began to run again. Nicky chased after her, muttering something about 'stupid idiot needs to stop running away like that.'

When Eden ran into a clearing in the forest, she didn't see anything. "Hello!" she shouted, looking around. "Is anyone here?"

"Down here!" a familiar voice cried out.

Eden turned & noticed a big hole. "How weird. A random hole." But she walked over to it anyways. Looking down, she saw a flash of blond hair & blue eyes. "Greta?" she shouted in shock.

The girl in question looked up & rolled her eyes. "Great, they send a baby to save me."

Eden held back her remark & reached her hand in. "Grab my hand!"

Greta stared at it. "I can get out myself!"

Eden rolled her eyes & reached lower. "Come on, Greta. I'll pull you out."

"How about no?" she turned her back, ignoring the helpful hand.

Eden bit her lip. "Fine, then I'm coming in!" She jumped in. Greta turned & stared at her. "Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Because you weren't going to grab my hand. So I'm going to boost you out." Eden clasped her hands together. "Stand on my hands."

Greta looked at her, surprised that she would help her. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you called for help, so I came. Now step up." Eden ordered the surprised girl.

Still in shock, Greta nodded. "Thank you…" she murmured as she stepped into the waiting girl's hands. Eden pushed her up & Greta scurried out.

Eden waited for Greta to come back. She began pacing then shouted up "Greta! A little help!"

When no one answered, Eden pursed her lips then sat down. "Well, Nicky will come for me. I'll just wait."

10 minutes had passed by & Eden was beginning to get worried. "What if something happened to him? Or the Digimon? Or Greta?" She cringed at the thought of the blond haired girl. 'Why do I care about her? She left me in this hole?' But she remembered her mother always telling her that all people are good, just some have been hurt, so they pretend to be bad & that Eden should be nice, even if she doesn't want to.

Standing up, Eden began to stretch. "Well, I guess I could try climbing out." She grabbed a hunk of dirt & began climbing up. Finally, about 5 minutes, she made it out, dirty & tired, but she was out of the hole.

Standing up, she looked around. "Wait a minute, this isn't where I was before." she said out loud as she looked around at her surroundings. Instead of a forest surrounding her, it seemed a lake did. "Am I on an island?" she thought out loud.

But when she looked down, she gasped. She wasn't on an island, she was actually standing on the water! "Is this possible?" she wondered out loud. She took a wary step & the water rippled underneath her foot.

Eden began taking small steps, scared she would fall under. Finally realizing that for some strange reason she wasn't going to fall, Eden began to relax. "You know, once you get over the fact you're literally walking on water, this is pretty cool!" She giggled as she began to run & skip on the water. She did cartwheels & all kinds of other stuff.

Out of energy for anything else, she slowly sat down, but the water held up. "This isn't even wet…" she murmured. She began to think out loud. "OK, for some reason I started out in a forest, then I was in a hole & now suddenly I'm walking on water. Oh no! where are the others?" she stood up, looking around for some sign of her friends.

After 10 minutes, Eden sat down in disappointment & worry. "Well, at least Nicky has the Digimon. I just worried about Greta, Caitlyn & Celina."

"Princess…" a soft voice called out.

Eden looked up, startled by the voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out as she stood up.

"Princess, you are in danger. You must leave now." the voice said.

"OK, who are you & why are you calling me 'Princess'? How am I in danger?" Eden cried out.

"Please Princess. Leave now." the voice warned as a bright light appeared.

Eden shielded her eyes. When the light died down, she stared at the apparition in front of her. This figure had flowing white hair that went to his back, a white flowing gown that went to his feet. But what drew Eden in was his eyes; they held so much sadness & pain.

"Who are you?" she asked as she reached out, but the spirit backed away, shaking his head.

"I am a friend & you must leave." he said in a soothing voice.

Eden blinked. "But it's so nice here. Why do I have to leave?" She yawned.

"This is a trap set by Him to capture you in a dream world. You are still at the forest, but encased in a crystal cocoon." this man said.

Eden stared at him, feeling sleepy. "Are you sure? And who's Him…" She couldn't do it anymore; she passed out into this man's arms.

He smiled. "I will free you Princess." He began to glow again & they disappeared, leaving the water alone again.

Meanwhile, back with the others, Greta didn't leave. She was calling out to Eden just as Nicky & the others were. Nicky was surprised when he saw Greta staring into a hole.

"Greta? What are you doing here?" he had asked.

She looked up, eyes watering. "Trying to get Eden out, but something's happening."

The others ran & looked into the hole. They watched as the crystal cocoon was finishing covering Eden in a slumber so deep no human could wake her.

So for the past 20 minutes, they had been yelling down at her. Greta stood up & began pacing. Nicky looked up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's all my fault. She's down there cuz I called for help. I wouldn't grab her hand, so she jumped in after me." Greta began to tear up.

Nicky stared at her. "Greta…" But before he could say anything, a bright light appeared in the hole. Everyone shielded their eyes, but they could barely make out what seemed to be a man carrying a little girl.

The man put her down & smiled. "She is safe now. I'll leave her to you now." He made eye contact with everyone, then disappeared in a blast of light.

When everyone recovered from this random man with the light, Greta was the first to notice who he had laid down. "Eden!" she shouted, running over to her, Nicky close to her heels.

Both of them reached her at the same time, but Nicky let Greta pull her onto her lap. Eden was sleeping peacefully as Greta stroked her hair. "She's so little, yet she has a big heart."

Nicky nodded, concern in his eyes for both Eden & Greta. He knew Greta must be beating herself up for it, & if Eden doesn't get better, she'll slip into depression.

Okay, so it was shorter than I planned it, but the next one _should_ be longer. Please RR


End file.
